


Ps. We Do Get A Happy Ending

by Mikhailo_Aleksandr_Milkovich



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Ian, Canon Gay Character, Canon Relationships, Domestic, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Gay, Gay Male Character, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Shameless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailo_Aleksandr_Milkovich/pseuds/Mikhailo_Aleksandr_Milkovich
Summary: This is a work in progress,However the story takes place in Ian and Mickey's house almost five years after they got married and used Mickey's sister (Mandy) as a surrogate to conceive the two beautiful children. Irina Claire Gallagher and Matthew Alexander Gallagher who are twins. The twins are now starting elementary school and Mickey begins to feel lonely.





	1. Stupid Idiot!

"Mom!" Matthew said as he walked inside Mickey and Ian's room. "Dad!" It was 6:45 am and Mickey and Ian were still asleep like they usually were that early. Mickey slowly opened his eyes to see Matthew trying to wake them up. "Hey kiddo, why you up so early?" Mickey asked as he slowly got out of the bed making sure to not wake Ian up. "Because Daddy said that if we didn't go to bed earlier then he wouldn't take us to get ice cream" Matthew said as he started to jump on the bed to wake Ian up "Dad, wake up!"

"Oh shit it's your first day of school" Mickey said as he realized which day it was. "I need a shower first" Mickey said to himself as he walked towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. Ian was woken up by the noises and by the fact that Matthew was jumping on the bed "Alright" he said in a husky voice. Ian grabbed Matthew by the leg which caused Matthew to fall on the bed. Ian chuckled at the look on his son's face "Where’s your 'mom' right now?" Ian asked him. He was so used to calling Mickey 'Mom' by now because the twins always called Mickey that, ever since their first words, and Mickey wasn’t bothered by it.

"I dun know..." Matthew said as he looked around the room. "Okay, then what about your sister?" Ian asked while he got up and stretched his arms up. "Sissy is still sleeping Daddy" Matthew said. "Let’s go find your mom and then wake Irina up, you two need to get ready for school" Ian said as he walked out of the bedroom with Matthew.

"Mickey?" Ian said while he looked around the house. "I just got in!" Mickey shouted from the bathroom. "Okay, hurry up we gotta get the twins to school!" Ian shouted back at him while he walked towards Irina's room with Matthew grabbing his hand. Letting go of Matthew's hand, Ian slightly moved the blankets away from Irina "Wake up princess" Ian whispered. "Sissy!" Matthew said loud enough to wake her up.

Irina woke up scared as she heard her brother and started crying. "Jesus Christ Matthew..." Ian said as he picked Irina up. "Shh..." Ian rocked and gently rubbed Irina's back. "…it’s okay baby girl daddy is here" he whispered while he gave her a kiss on the head. Matthew quickly ran away giggling to his room.

Mickey rushed in to Irina's room with a towel wrapped around his waist "What’s wrong?" Mickey said, feeling a bit relieved to see Ian with her in the bedroom "Why is she crying?" Mickey asked before Ian answered his first question. "Relax babe, Matthew just woke her up by yelling at her..." Ian walked closer towards Mickey and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now get your sexy ass dressed so I can get ready as well" Ian said to Mickey as he set Irina down after calming her down. "Mom, are we really going to school?" Irina said as she looked at Mickey. "Yes, you and your brother are going to school" Mickey said before he left to get dressed. "Shit" Irina said. "Language little girl" Ian said in serious tone. "Sorry Daddy" She said as she hugged Ian's leg "You better watch your language at school, wouldn't want you to get in trouble" he said. Matthew had walked in all dressed up for school "I'm ready" he said with a smile on his face. Ian chuckled while he looked at how bad Matthew had dressed himself up "What’s wrong Dad?" Matthew tilted his head a little.

"Alright, I’ll take care of them now, go take a shower babe" Mickey said as he walked in. Ian nodded and tried to get Irina off of his leg "Come on sweetie dad needs to take a shower" Ian said "No, I don't want you too" She said, Ian raised his eyebrow "Why? It's gonna be fun" Ian stated. "Promise?" She looked up at Ian "I promise, right Mickey?" Ian eyed at Mickey so he could help Ian out of this one "Yeah sweet-cakes, school is fun" Mickey said "Okay..." Irina let go of Ian's leg and Ian finally walked out of the room.

Mickey ruffled Irina's silky red hair and smiled, he then looked at Matthew who was really badly dressed "aww come on son I thought I showed you how to put on your shirt and shoes." Mickey said as he sat on Irina's bed. "But..." Matthew breathed in and out for a second "I thought I did it right this time" he pouted; Mickey smiled as he gave Matthew a hug "It’s okay, we can still fix it" Mickey said as he helped Matthew with his shirt.

"Mom, can I go in my pjs?" Irina asked as she looked at Mickey and Matthew. "No you can't..." Mickey chuckled while he helped Matthew to put on his shoes correctly. "I'll find you something to wear. Okay son, all done" Mickey said, Matthew rushed out of the room without saying anything. Mickey got up and looked in Irina's closet. "This should work" Mickey looked at Irina who was now shaking her head in disagreement.

"I don't like that one Mommy" She said, Mickey sighed knowing where this was gonna end. Irina was more complicated than Matthew when it came to dressing. "Okay then how about these pants and that shirt?" Mickey said as he showed her the exact same outfit but in a different color. "That one!" Irina said, she was now feeling all excited about the little outfit. "Okay then, let’s get you dressed" Mickey sat down on the bed once again and helped Irina get dressed.

"There we go" Mickey said after brushing Irina's hair. "Go brush your teeth so I can make you guys breakfast" He said, Irina nodded and dashed away out of the room.

Mickey got up and walked towards the kitchen to see Ian already dressed, making a hot pocket in the microwave. "You do know I could have made breakfast for you as well, right?" Mickey said as he wrapped his arms around Ian from behind. "I know, but we got like 20 minutes to get them to school Mick" Ian said as he slowly turned his head to look at Mickey and give him a kiss.

Mickey let go of Ian and opened the fridge to grab the milk to make the twins’ cereal since they didn't have much time. "You got work today babe?" Mickey asked Ian who was now looking for the cereal bowls. "Yeah, but I’ve got next week off" Ian said as he placed the bowls on the table behind Mickey. "And, I was thinking that maybe..." Ian stopped as he looked at Mickey who was pouring the cereal and milk in the bowls. "Maybe what?" Mickey raised his eyebrow at Ian, curious about what Ian was gonna say.

"Well we haven't had that much time alone and the twins are gonna be in school now, we could have some fun" Ian smirked, pulling Mickey closer towards him. "Sounds good to me firecrotch" Mickey smiled, leaning towards Ian to kiss him. "Dad, Matthew just pulled my hair!" Irina yelled as she walked towards them. "Mom, Irina pushed me!" Matthew said.

Ian let go off Mickey and looked at the twins "The two of you are gonna be in trouble after school" Ian said, "But that's not fair!" Irina and Matthew said at the same time. "Sorry kids, but I kinda have to agree with your dad" Mickey said, both of the twins looked at Mickey in disbelief. "Fuck" Matthew said, "Matthew Alexander Gallagher!" Ian put a serious look on his face after saying his son's full name. "Sorry Dad..." Matthew pouted. "The two of you need to stop swearing" Ian said. He was being serious about it and he knew the kids understood that he was not joking about it "Okay Dad..." the both of them said.

"Okay, eat your breakfast kids" Mickey said as he picked the twins up and sat them in their chairs. He was still a bit tired, waking up at this hour was new for him since he was used to sleeping through the morning with Ian. Mickey grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened it. "Not gonna eat anything Mick?" Ian said as he stuffed his face with the hot pocket.

"Not feeling hungry right now" Mickey said sitting down next to Irina who was finishing her cereal. "Dad, what’s school like?" Matthew asked, as he finished drinking the milk out of the cereal bowl, leaving residue on his top lip. "Well..." Ian paused for a second as he took a napkin to clean Matthew's face "It's fun for some people and boring for others" He looked at Mickey for a slight second. "Fuck you Gallagher" Mickey said, he smiled as he flipped Ian off.

Ian smiled back at him and then looked back at Matthew "But it's a place where you’re gonna get to learn things that probably me and your mom might not be really good with" He stated. "Like drawing?" Irina said after finishing her cereal. "Yeah, like drawing" Ian chuckled.

Mickey threw the empty beer bottle in the trash can and then put the bowls in the sink. "Okay let's get going kids" Mickey said as he threw the car keys at Ian. Mickey walked towards the door and grabbed the twins’ backpacks before heading out of the house. Matthew and Irina followed Mickey as he walked towards the car. Ian took his EMT jacket before closing the door.

After all four of them got in the car Ian began to drive towards the school. "Thank God it’s not raining" Mickey said, Ian looked at him for a second and smiled "Yeah, yesterday was just horrible" He stated as he reached out to grab Mickey's hand. Mickey entwined their fingers together and smiled back at him until he realized how nervous he actually was right now. "Babe..." Mickey said.

"What's wrong?" Ian said as he noticed the sudden change on Mickey's face. "What are they gonna say when they see us with the twins?" The question was now repeating over and over inside of Mickey's mind. He was worried that when they see Ian and Mickey together, it was gonna change how the teachers might treat the twins.

"They can't say anything about it, they aren’t their kids, their ours" Ian said; the thought had crossed his mind as well before, but it didn't bother him anymore "Look I know you're nervous about it babe but you don't have to worry about that, they're gonna do fine in school" Ian assured Mickey. Quickly leaning in towards him to kiss him.

"Eww!" The twins said at the same time as they saw their parents kissing for a second. Mickey suddenly looked back at them and raised his eyebrow "What do you two mean by 'eww'?" Mickey let go of Ian's hand to tickle the twins who were now laughing. Ian smiled as he looked through the little mirror for a second. He loves how good Mickey is with the twins.

Mickey stopped tickling the twins and sat properly. "Shit I forgot to make them lunch" Mickey said. "Relax, they give them lunch over there" Ian stated. Feeling a bit relieved by Ian's words, Mickey entwined his fingers once again with Ian's. "Guess we made it just in time" Ian said as he pulled over next to the school.

Mickey looked at the school doors and spotted a tall lady at the door greeting the parents and their kids. He was feeling a little nervous at the moment.

He looked back at the twins "Well let's do this" he slightly smiled at both Matthew and Irina. Ian got out of the car and unbuckled Matthew out of the car seat. Mickey did the same but with Irina. Mickey gave them their backpacks and walked over towards the teacher with them.

"Hello! Welcome to Jane Addams Elementary who might these two adorable little ones be!?" She asked with a bright smile on her face. Mickey felt a bit uncomfortable by the lady's voice, "Irina Claire Gallagher and Matthew Alexander Gallagher" Ian said trying to be as polite as possible.

The lady checked the list and nodded "Perfect, My name is Naomi Barlow pleasure to meet the both of you" She extended her hand for the both of them. "Also have you guys heard about the first parent meeting that is gonna be held this afternoon?" She asked, Mickey looked at Ian who was just as confused as him. Naomi giggled "I assume you guys didn't know, but that's okay, however we really need one of you if not the both of you to attend this meeting" She stated. "No problem with that, right babe?" Ian said as he looked at Mickey.

Mickey nodded in agreement with Ian "Well great! I hope to see you guys there" She smiled as she looked down at the twins "Come with me guys, I’m gonna take you to class" she said to both Matthew and Irina who were now looking at Mickey and Ian.

"I don't wanna go to school!" Matthew said crying. Irina on the other hand walked inside without waiting for Naomi. Mickey knelt down and hugged Matthew "Hey, it’s okay, we will be here when you get out, okay?" Mickey said as he rubbed his back gently. "You promise?" Matthew looked at Mickey; Ian knelt down as well and ruffled Matthew's hair "We promise, now go before you get in trouble" Ian said.

Matthew quickly went inside the school and Naomi waved at Mickey and Ian as she closed the doors. "Well that went great, Irina didn't even care to say good bye" Mickey said as he got up and helped Ian up. "Yeah..." Ian paused as he looked at the time. "For some reason I saw it coming" he stated.

"I'm going to work in about an hour or so" Ian said to Mickey with a smirk on his face. "And you're telling me this, because?" Mickey bit his lips as he looked at Ian. "Well, we could have some fun on the way to work" Ian said as they got in the car. "Drive" was all that came out of Mickey's mouth as he tried to unzip Ian's pants, sliding his hand inside Ian's pants and grabbing his cock.

Ian tensed up a bit as he started driving. He looked down at Mickey who was now giving him a blow job. "Slow down a bit Mick..." Ian bit his lip as he looked at Mickey's head bobbing up and down. Mickey took Ian's dick out of his mouth looked at him. "Shut the fuck up and let me do my job Gallagher" Mickey said before he went back to sucking Ian off. Ian stopped at the red light, looking at the hood of the car. "Jesus Christ Mickey..." Ian said as he grabbed Mickey by the hair, guiding him. Mickey swirled his tongue around the tip and looked up at Ian who started driving again as the light turned green.

Ian bit his lip harder as Mickey bobbed his head faster. Ian was so focused on the road and the pleasure that Mickey was giving him that he didn't even noticed that he had cum without warning Mickey "Fuck" Ian said, Mickey almost gagged as the cum hit his throat. "Fuck you Gallagher, why didn't you tell me you were gonna cum, you asshole" Mickey said after swallowing Ian's cum. Ian stopped at the red light and zipped up his pants. "Sorry babe, you just drive me insane with that mouth of yours" Ian winked at him. "Well I guess I will see you in a few hours. You sure you’re gonna be okay now that the twins are in school?" Ian asked; since Ian was the only one working at the moment Mickey would always stay at home with the twins.

Mickey nodded "Yeah, I'm gonna be okay..." Mickey smiled at him "I told Debbie I was gonna hang out with her" Mickey said. "That sounds good, text me when you get to Fiona's" Ian said as he leaned in to kiss Mickey on the lips. "Be careful out there firecrotch" Mickey said as he got in the driver’s seat after Ian got out. He pulled down the window and smirked "I love you!" he said as he flipped Ian off.

Mickey started to drive after putting the window back up. He took his phone out and called Debbie "Debbie, are you at Fiona's or what?" Mickey said as he started driving faster.

"Yeah, I just got back from dropping Franny at school...How about you?" Debbie said.

"I'm on my way right now. Just dropped Ian off at work and the twins are already at school" Mickey stated; he slowed down a bit as he realized that he was driving a little bit too fast. "Okay, see you when you get here" Debbie hung up. Mickey was looking forward to hanging out with Debbie today, they had become good friends since he married Ian almost five years ago.

Mickey pulled over by Fiona's house and got out of the car. He walked over to the doorstep and knocked. "I GOT IT!" Carl yelled as he opened the door "Oh..."Carl said as he looked at Mickey "It’s you".

Mickey looked at him confused "They fuck you trying to say Gallagher?" Mickey flipped him off while he walked inside the house. "Where's Debbie?" Mickey asked, Carl shut the door behind him and sat down on the couch "She's upstairs doing fuck knows what" Carl said.

"Carl! Where the hell did you put my brush?" Debbie said angrily as she walked downstairs. She noticed Mickey was standing there "Hey Mick" She said before she walked towards Carl. "I don't know, I didn't take it" Carl said. "Ahhh!" Debbie yelled as she went to the kitchen to see if her brush was there "Seriously can't any of you just ask me before taking my things?" she asked.

Mickey remained quiet as he watched Debbie look around the kitchen for her brush. "You know what? Fuck it, I'm gonna do a Fiona" Debbie said as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail. "Okay, let's go outside for a walk and talk..." Debbie said as she opened the door by the kitchen. "It's too freaking hot in here today" She stated. Mickey followed her outside and closed the door behind him.

"So how's Ian? I haven't heard from him, or you, in a week now." She said as they walked. "He's doing even better now. He might get a raise this month" Mickey stated. "That's great! And what about you?" Debbie asked. "What you mean?" Mickey asked as he was a bit confused at her question. "Had any luck finding any job that you would like? You’re gonna bore yourself to death in that house while Ian and the twins are out..." Debbie said; she was right about the fact that he was gonna get bored while both the twins and Ian were out. "I don't know Debs. What the fuck can I even do that doesn't involve me getting in trouble?" Mickey said, he felt a bit bad after saying that about himself. "Well you do know how to cook..." Debbie said, her eyes widened in realization of what she had just said "That's it! You can work at a restaurant."

Mickey thought about it for a second. He kinda liked the sound of it, but he was unsure about it. "Who the hell is even gonna hire me, with the amount of things that I’ve done to these motherfuckers here?" Mickey said. "What about Patsy's?" Debbie asked. "Fiona practically owns the place, she could probably hook you up with a job there."

"You think she would consider it?" Mickey asked. She nodded "I think she would consider it." By time they stopped walking they noticed that they were at the park. "Why the fuck are we here?" Mickey chuckled. "Probably because we are used to being here" she said.

"Yeah let's just go back" Mickey said, the both of them started walking once again to Fiona's. "Have you been able to contact Mandy after she gave birth to the twins?" Debbie asked. Mickey shakes his head "Mandy disappeared after that; she left that note for Lip and just left without saying anything else. I'm sure she is fine, wherever the fuck she is" Mickey stated. "She is not one to fuck with" Mickey smiled at Debbie. "It must have been really hard for her to see Lip with Sierra" she said. "She should have stayed; they literally broke up the very same day we all found out about the note" she added.

"I'm sure she will be back; doubt it would be for Lip, but..." Mickey looked at his phone for a second to text Ian that he was hanging out with Debbie, "she will be back" he said as he put his phone back in his pocket. "But enough about that, how do you even cope without having Franny with you twenty-four seven?" Mickey asked. He felt like just driving to the twins’ school and checking in on them. "You're saying it because of Matthew and Irina, right?" She giggled, "Relax, I'm sure they're fine, you'll get used to it eventually" she stated.

"Hope so, I don't know how they're gonna react around them, you know?" Mickey said. "Irina is a troublemaker; I'm sure she must have done something by now" Mickey chuckled as he thought about his daughter. "And Matthew, he behaves but I doubt he could go six or seven hours without swearing" he stated as he thought about his son. "They have Gallagher and Milkovich in them, do you honestly think they will be goody two shoes?" She giggled. "You're right" Mickey smiled.

The both of them stopped in front of the house as they saw Veronica walking towards them "Hey guys" she said, Veronica seemed mad at the moment. "What's wrong V?" Debbie asked.

"Freaking Kev and his ultimatums, that's what's wrong" Veronica said. "What did he tell you?" Mickey asked. "He doesn't want my mother taking care of the girls while the both of us go out and have dinner or something..." she said, "for the fucking sake of the both of us." Mickey thought about it for a second, "What if it wasn't your mother?" Mickey asked. "Nothing, he would still dislike the idea of it..." she stated. “Seriously, I love the girls but can't me and him go out one day? Like, it can't be that much to ask for" she said. Mickey understood what she was trying to say.

"I'm sure the both of you will figure something out" Mickey said, Debbie nodded at what he had said. "Yeah V, it’s not like is the first time you and Kev have argued about this" Debbie said; Veronica breathed deeply "Yeah, I really hope we figure it out, it's killing me" she stated. "Hey let's go to the kitchen, I think you might want something to drink right now V" Debbie said, Veronica nodded and followed her

"Uh..." Mickey took his phone out of his pocket as he felt it vibrate, it was Ian calling. "I need to take this call, it's Ian" Mickey said. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" Mickey asked.

"I need you to pick me up" Ian said. "Something heavy fell on my foot..." Mickey ran his hand through his hair as Ian talked to him through the phone "Where are you?" Mickey asked as he got on the car. "I'm at the ER, they put a cast on my foot" Ian said. "Fucking hell Gallagher! What the fuck fell on it?" Mickey asked as he started driving. "A toolbox, it was so painful" Ian stated "I mean it still is, but, just not as bad after they gave me some pills to help with it" Ian said.

"Okay, I'll be there in five minutes" Mickey said as he hung up on Ian. Even though Mickey knew Ian was fine he couldn't help but still worry about him.

After five minutes Mickey finally arrived at the hospital. Mickey got out of the car to help Ian as he saw Ian trying to get up out of the chair he was sitting in next to the hospital's automatic doors. "Come here," Mickey said as he tried to pick Ian up. "You know it would be easier if you could help as well Gallagher" Mickey added, so Ian threw his arms around Mickey's neck. "I feel like a kid right now..." Ian stated.

Mickey smiled at what Ian said while he tried to open the car door while still holding Ian. "Fuck Mickey!" Ian growled in pain. "Shit, I'm sorry! I should have been more careful" Mickey stated as he walked over to the driver’s seat. "Yeah you should have been more careful you idiot" Ian said. Mickey rolled his eyes and started driving. "How did the toolbox even fall on your foot to begin with?" Mickey was curious to know. "Someone placed it on top of a locker and while I was walking by the locker it just fell directly on it" Ian stated.

"I see. So for how long you gonna have to wear that?" Mickey asked, "Probably a week or two, if you take care of me how you should" Ian laughed as Mickey looked at him in shock and flipped him off. "Hey I said I was sorry firecrotch." Mickey said as he grabbed Ian's hand and kissed it. "Are you hungry? Doubt that hot pocket from earlier this morning even did anything for you" Mickey stated.

"You know what? I am hungry actually" Ian said, "What do you have in mind?" Ian asked. Mickey thought about it for a second. "Well...I was planning on cooking something I haven't cooked for you or the twins before" he stated. "Oh? And what might that be?

Ian was now getting curious about it. "Guess you'll have to wait till I cook it" Mickey replied with a smile.

"Finally" Ian said as Mickey parked in front of the house. "Shut up" Mickey said as he walked over to Ian's side and carried him like he did at the hospital.

"You know if it wasn't because I was in pain, this would be kind of romantic of you Mikhailo Aleksandr" Ian purred Mickey's birth name in his ear. "Don't call me that, you know I hate my name" Mickey said as he gently put Ian on the couch. "I don't understand why you hate that beautiful name of yours" Ian pulled him closer to him "Mikhailo Aleksandr Gallagher" Ian smirked, Mickey's cheeks were suddenly getting a bit reddish as he looked at Ian.

"Fuck you Gallagher" Mickey said before he gave Ian a kiss on the cheek.

As he turned around to go towards the kitchen Ian spanked him as hard as he could, Mickey looked back at him and smirked.

Ian reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

*Forty-five minutes later*

"Wake up Mumbles" Mickey said, he was done cooking now and had a plate in hand for Ian. "What time is it?" Ian asked while he tried to keep his eyes open. "1:30" Mickey said.

"We got 30 more minutes before we have to go pick up the twins" Ian stated, "Yeah, I can't wait to see them again" Mickey said "I missed them so bad today" he added. "Yeah... that's how I feel when I'm at work; I’d rather be here with you guys more than anything" Ian smiled. "What's that?" Ian asked as he tried to sit properly on the couch and then looked at the plate Mickey had brought him after taking it. "That would be pasta" Mickey said. He was feeling a little proud of himself right now as he looked at the expression on Ian's face. "You know how to cook pasta? Wow!" Ian said and Mickey smiled and sat on the couch next to Ian while he took a cigarette and light it up. "Yup, told you it was something I’ve never cooked for you" Mickey said. Ian looked at Mickey after tasting the pasta "holy shit" Ian said as he stuffed his face with it, "so good" Ian said with his mouth full.

Mickey chuckled, "Might wanna slow down a little bit Gallagher, don't want you to choke on it" he said. Ian looked at him, "Why because it’s not your dick?" Ian raised his eyebrow at Mickey. "Precisely why you shouldn't choke on it..." Mickey exhaled the smoke of the cigarette "It's not my dick."

"But seriously babe, this is one of the best things I have eaten... ever!" Ian stated; he didn't know how happy those words made Mickey feel about himself. Mickey was really thinking about asking Fiona about working for her at Patsy's just like Debbie had told him to.

"Hey Ian..." Mickey said. "What?" Ian asked with his mouth full. "Do you think I could work as a chef at Patsy's, if i ask Fiona?" Ian put the plate on the table in front him, "Why?" Ian raised his eyebrow at him. "Because being here alone while you and the kids are out is gonna drive me crazy" Mickey said.

"Mick..." Ian said as he placed his hand on Mickey's cheek and leaned closer towards him "I love you" Ian said, closing his eyes as the kiss deepened. Ian could see right now how much the twins being away from Mickey actually affected him and for some reason Ian couldn't help but find it cute of Mickey. "Ready to go pick them up?" Ian asked, Mickey nodded at him and got up. "But first let me go find the crutches." Mickey said as he walked away.

Ian turned off the TV and slowly tried to put his foot on the floor. "Found them," Mickey said as he handed the crutches to Ian.

Ian stood up supporting himself with the crutches to make his way to the door. "I wonder what that teacher is gonna say when she sees you now wearing a cast on your foot?" Mickey tried not to laugh as the thought came across his mind. "Fuck you" Ian said as he got in the car. Mickey started driving, "Fuck, I think we forgot we about that stupid meeting that bitch told us about" Mickey bit his lip, he was starting to feel nervous about it.

"What the fuck do they even do in those meetings?" Mickey looked at Ian confused. "Most likely tell us about how our kids behave and how we can become better parents, basically bullshit if you ask me" Ian said. "We might as well end up sitting at one of those tables full of parents that don't stop talking about how great parents they are and how great of a life they have" Ian added to it.

"I don't think I’m ready for this..." Mickey said as he turned on the radio. "As long as you don't pick any fights I'm sure we are gonna do fine" Ian chuckled. "Shut up Gallagher!" Mickey said as he flipped him off.

Mickey parked the car in the parking lot and got out with Ian. Heading inside the school, Mickey and Ian start to look for the twins’ classroom. "Mom! Dad!" Irina said as she ran towards them from the classroom. "Hey princess" Mickey said as he picked her up and gave her a hug. "Hey baby girl" Ian said as he ruffled her hair, "What happened to Daddy's leg?" She asked while she looked at Ian's cast.

"That's a long story that I will have to tell you at home" Ian said. "Where's your brother?" Ian asked looking at her. "He's over there sleeping" Irina pointed at the classroom. Mickey walks towards classroom with Irina in his arms as Ian follows behind him.

Mickey puts Irina back on the floor and tickles Matthew to make him wake up "Wake up little monster" Mickey smiles; Ian can’t help but chuckle at the drool coming out from Matthew's mouth. "Not yet..." Matthew mumbled.

"Oh hey guys!" Mickey's smile suddenly faded as he heard the really high pitched voice from the kids’ teacher, Naomi. "Sorry I didn't notice you guys, had some parents asking me some questions about how did their kids behaved" she said. Mickey slowly got up and looked at her while Ian kept listening to what she was saying "Which, by the way, the twins did great..." She paused as she looked down at Irina "Except for her, she pushed a boy from a chair just so she could be closer to the bunnies painted on the wall."

Ian looked at Irina in disbelief, "Irina..." He said really serious, Irina looked at him with a huge smile on her face. "And as for Matthew..." she sighed "he spent most of his time sleeping, like he is right now" she stated. Mickey picked Matthew up and gently put his head on his shoulder.

Naomi looked towards the door and spotted a parent walking in "Please do look around the classroom before we start" she said as she walked away.

"Fucking finally" Mickey whispered in Ian's ear. He nodded "you really don't like her" Ian chuckled. Irina looked at the cast on Ian's foot "Do I get to draw on it?!?!" She said, she was getting excited "Yes you can, but don't think I haven't forgot about what the teacher told us" Ian said seriously. "Okay" she giggled as she took a marker from the table and started drawing on it. Ian watched as she attempted to draw carefully.

"What's that princess?" Mickey asked, paying attention to what she was drawing as well. "A flower" she said. Matthew woke up noticing that Mickey was holding him "Mom" Matthew said, wrapping his tiny arms around Mickey. "Hey little monster" Mickey smiled at him, Ian poked Matthew on the side to get his attention "Hey buddy" Ian said, "Dad! You're here as well!" Matthew said, "Sissy what's that on Daddy's leg?" Matthew asked, curious about it. "I don't know, but Daddy said I can draw on it" she replied. Matthew opened his mouth into an 'o' shape. "Can I draw on it too, Dad?" Matthew said as he tried to get down from Mickey's arms. "Of course you can silly" Ian smiled at him. Mickey set him down and Matthew quickly grabbed a marker out of Irina's hand and attempted to draw.

"Well look who we have here..." Mickey looked to where he heard the voice coming from to see who it was, Mickey was confused at who the hell this guy was. "Guess I've should have known that the girl who pushed my son must have been a Milkovich" the guy said. Mickey was getting more and more confused, mainly because he still didn't recognize who the guy was or how he even knew his name.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mickey finally said, Ian just remained quiet and watched carefully what was going on. "My name doesn't matter right now" the guy said "All I'm gonna say is that you should be a better father and set an example to that girl" Mickey looked at him in disbelief, "What the fuck are you trying to say about my daughter, you cunt?" Mickey’s hands curled into a fist; he was getting really angry at the guy.

"Hey calm down..." Ian said while he tried to pull Mickey by the back of his shirt, but it seemed like if Mickey wasn't paying much attention to him now. "I said you need to give a better example to your daughter, Milkovich" the guy said, sounding really serious about it; at that point Mickey was about to punch the guy so hard in the face until he heard Irina say "Leave my mom alone" to the guy.

The guy was now confused at what she had just said "Mom? This is an argument between me and your dad" he stated. "He's my mom!" she said as she fold her arms "stupid idiot" she added. Ian tried to keep a serious face after hearing Irina say that, and Mickey looked at her and smiled a little bit.

The guy was still confused until he finally noticed Ian watching the both of them. "Wait...so you're gay?" He looked at Mickey. "Problems with that, bitch?" Mickey snapped quickly without thinking twice. "Hey guys, I'm gonna need the both of you to stop this or take this outside because you're both drawing too much attention and we're about to start the meeting" Naomi stepped in.

Just Mickey's luck that the only person in this room that could annoy him more than what he already was had to say that. "Man let's get out of here" Mickey said to the kids and then looked at Ian. He picked up the kids’ backpacks and he the kids and walked out of the classroom, not even wanting to wait for Ian.

Ian looked at Naomi and smiled a little "Yeah..." was all he said before he made his way out of the classroom. “Thank you" Ian said as he finally caught up to Mickey and the twins. "For what?" Mickey asked while he opened the door for Ian and the twins so they could get out. "For controlling yourself back there" Ian stated. "Sure..." Mickey took a deep breath as he opened the car.

Irina and Matthew both got in their car-seats and buckled themselves up. "Dad looks funny with those things" Matthew said to Irina, then both of them giggled as they saw Ian struggling with the crutches and trying to get in the car. Mickey looked at the both of them and then smiled at Ian. "Need help babe?" Mickey asked. "Nope, I got it" Ian said as he managed to properly sit down.

Mickey drove out of the school parking lot; he was now feeling better and calmer now. Ian turned himself a bit to look at the twins "What was school like?" He was curious to know how his kids’ first day of school wen. "It was boring!" Matthew said, "We played hide and seek and nobody found me" he added. "Well that means you won son" Ian said.

"What about you princess? Besides the fact that you pushed someone’s kid out of their chair" Ian asked as he looked at Irina who was now smiling. "I told a girl that a boy threw gum on her hair" She said, Ian sighed as he knew where this was going. "Please tell me it wasn't you" Ian said.

"She said she wanted short hair!" Irina said, Ian shrugged. He just didn't know what to say to that at the moment, he was feeling a bit tired. "Irina Claire Gallagher!" Mickey said as he glared at her through the mirror, Irina knew Mickey was being serious "I'm sorry Mommy" Irina looked down as she said that.

"I guess we can let it slide if the girl didn't know it was you..." Mickey said, Ian looked at him in disbelief. Mickey noticed the way that Ian was looking at him "What?" He asked. "It's Friday Ian, we're not grounding them on the weekend" he stated. "Besides, tomorrow is Movie Night". Ian looked at both of the twins who were talking to each other and giggling and then looked at Mickey "I guess you do have a point there" Ian replied.

Mickey parked in front of the house and made his way towards Ian to help him out of the car. The twins got out of the car and rushed towards the door, "Hurry up Mom I gotta go pee!" Matthew said, "Mom, I'm hungry!" Irina said. "Jeez, give me a second you two" Mickey said to Irina and Matthew while he opened the door and walked in along with them.

Ian closed the door behind him and went towards the couch and laid on it, "Ugh I hate this already!" Ian said as he saw Mickey walk in. "I know, I’m tired too" Mickey said while he slowly got on top of Ian, he smiled as he looked at Ian's beautiful green eyes. "No, I'm talking about the cast on my leg Mick" Ian stated. Mickey raised both of his eyebrows after realizing what Ian really meant. "But, I must say..." Ian smirked while he wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist. 

"I don't mind it so much now that I see the perks of having a cast right now..." Ian said. "Oh yeah? And what are the perks of it?" Mickey followed along with Ian's little game. "Oh you know..." Ian kissed Mickey on the lips and slowly made his way down to his neck, leaving a tingling sensation everywhere he touched. Ian quickly took Mickey's shirt off while Mickey tried to unbutton Ian's shirt as Ian started sucking on his neck.

Mickey gave himself into the moment and closed his eyes, letting Ian do all the work. "MOM!!" Ian stopped kissing Mickey as he heard Irina calling Mickey, "I'm gonna go check on her really quick..." Mickey said as he got off Ian making sure he didn't hit Ian’s foot in the process of getting up.

Ian sighed, he was already used to the fact that the twins always called either of them in the worst moments. No matter how hard they tried to find a way, the kids would always find a way to interrupt them. But Ian wasn't mad at them about it, but he was indeed frustrated at the situation. "Done, all she wanted was food and Matthew walked in right in time to grab his plate as well" Mickey stated as he got back on top of Ian with a smile on his face.

"Now, where were we?" Mickey asked. He started kissing Ian on the lips. "I'm not in the mood anymore Mick..." Ian said. Mickey stopped and looked at Ian who was now looking at him. "Whatever" Mickey said as he got off Ian.

Ian sighed, he felt bad after seeing the mixed feelings on Mickey's face. They haven't done actual sex or have had any time to enjoy themselves just the two of them since the twins started getting out of their cribs.

Ian got off the couch and slowly made his way to check the kids room for Mickey. Both Irina and Matthew were in Irina's room watching cartoons almost falling asleep, he smiled at them while he closed the door.

"Babe..." Ian said as he spotted Mickey laying on their bed, "I'm sorry about earlier, it's just..." Ian carefully got in the bed. "The kids, i know..." Mickey said in a soft tone, "Mick..."Ian said as he wrapped his arms around Mickey from behind and gently kissed Mickey on the back of his neck "we can try another day, we just gotta find the right time." Mickey finally turned over to look at Ian "Alright" Mickey leaned in and kissed Ian's cheek.

"I don't know why or how Gallagher, but no matter how hard i try to stay mad at you it just doesn't last long" Mickey stated, "I could say the same thing about you..." Ian got closer to Mickey's ear "Mikhailo Aleksandr" He whispered. 

"I fucking hate you Gallagher" Mickey tried not to smile at Ian but it was almost impossible. "You know damn well i hate my name and you still try to call me by it" Mickey stated, Ian smiled at him and slowly ran his fingers through Mickey's hair "Can't help it" Ian said, Ian pulled Mickey's body closer to his.

"I'm so tired..." Mickey said as he rested his forehead against Ian's, "You should get some rest Mick, you pretty much did a lot today and you stood up until three in the morning doing things around the house which by the way it was my turn to do them" Ian stated.

"I know, i just felt like doing them" Mickey said, his eyes were feeling heavier and heavier by the second and Ian's hand gently rubbing his back was definitely not helping Mickey to stay awake. The silence was now filling the room, Ian was smiling while he looked at Mickey.

After 10 minutes of Mickey falling asleep Ian kissed his forehead and slowly got off the bed to not wake him up. He went to Irina's room to check up on them.

"I thought you guys were sleeping" Ian said as he got in and closed the door behind him. "Matthew said that you said that we weren't gonna have movie night tomorrow" Irina said, Ian looked over at Matthew and saw him giggling "I didn't said that" Ian stated while he tried to sit down on Irina's bed.

"What are we gonna watch!?" Matthew asked all excited as he got closer to Irina and Ian, Ian smiled at the both of them "It's a surprise" he said.

"Come on dad!" the twins said at the same time, Ian still didn't know how it wasn't creepy for him sometimes to see the twins say the same thing at the same time. "Sorry, you both are gonna have to wait for tomorrow and not even your mom knows about this one that i chose" Ian stated. "That's so unfair dad, why do you always do this?" Matthew said as he folded his arms.

"Yeah, why do you always get to choose the movies?" Irina said, Ian chuckled at how cute the both of them were being right now. "Because i'm your dad" Ian stuck his tongue at them. He loved the twin just as much as Mickey but that didn't stop him from thinking from time to time to just have a whole day without either of the twins. A day just about him and Mickey.

Ian looked at the time, it was 8:00 pm and he was feeling tired himself now "Okay, how about this guys" Ian said as he slowly got up from Irina's bed while looking at them. "If you guys go to sleep right now i will tell you what movie we're watching before i tell mom" Ian said, "Do we have a deal?" He asked them.

The twins looked at each other and then at Ian "Okay" Irina said, Matthew glared at Ian "you promise?" Matthew asked. "Of course son" Ian poked the both of them on sides and smiled "Now come here you two and give me a big hug before you two go to sleep" Ian said as he extended his arms big enough so he could hug them both at the same time.

Matthew and Irina got on top off Irina's bed so they could both give him a hug and kiss on the cheeks "Night dad!" the both of them said at the same time. Matthew quickly rushed out of Irina's room and went towards his. Ian threw the blanket on top of Irina "Sleep well Princess"

He then made his way over to Matthew's room and did the same "Sleep well Monster" Ian said, "You better tell us what movie it is tomorrow dad!" Matthew said after Ian had closed the door behind him he made his way over to his room where Mickey was sleeping peacefully.

Ian puts the crutches next to the nightstand next to his side of the bed and slowly got in bed. Mickey was shivering from the cold while in his sleep, Ian couldn't help but to smile at the cute face of his sleeping husband. He threw his arm around Mickey and pulled him closer, he was now starting to feel even more and more tired by the second. Little did he know, he had fallen into a deep sleep.


	2. Movie Night

It was 10:45 in the morning and Mickey was already awake, Both Matthew and Irina up as well. All three of them were in the living room playing Jenga. "My turn!" Irina said with a smile on her face. She slowly took one out and the tower remained stiff "Yes!" she threw her hands up in the air and wiggled a little bit.

"Shit..." Mickey said under his breath, it was his turn now and he didn't know which jenga block to take out, Both Matthew and Irina had made this turn for him a little difficult for him not to fuck up. "I guess i will go with this one?" Mickey slowly tried to take the block out. "Fuck!" Mickey said as the tower fell, Matthew and Irina began to laugh at Mickey's reaction after losing.

"Mom never wins" Matthew said after he stopped laughing, "But it's okay mommy, daddy said you're bad with games."

Mickey glared at Matthew "I'll take care of your dad later" he said, Mickey looked at Irina. She was was sticking her tongue out while trying to build the Jenga tower. "Need help with that, Princess?" Mickey asked.

Irina shakes her head "I got it mom." she said.

"Morning everyone" Ian said as he walked in with a cup of coffee on his hand and one crutch on the other hand trying to walk towards the couch behind Mickey.

"Morning babe, we were just playing this shitty game" Mickey pointed at Irina who was almost done building the jenga tower. "Foot feeling any better today?" Mickey asked as Ian sat on the couch.

"Did you lose again babe?" Ian chuckled, Mickey flipped him off after hearing that "Just a little bit better than yesterday" Ian said as he placed the cup of coffee on the coffee table. He placed his hands on Mickey's shoulders, he leaned a bit towards Mickey and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he started to gently massage his shoulders.

"Dad!" Matthew yelled while he rushed towards Ian and gave him a hug.

"Hey son" Ian smiled as he picked Matthew up and sat him on his lap. "Been staying out of trouble while i been sleeping?" He tickled Matthew's belly, causing Matthew to giggle. He looked at Irina "No love for dad today Princess?"

"Hi dad" she said while she walked over towards Ian. As she was about to give Ian a kiss on the cheek Mickey quickly got up and picked her up. "AHHH!" Irina screamed.

Mickey started laughing "That was mean Mick and you know it" Ian said.

"Shut up Gallagher" Mickey said as he sits Irina on Ian's lap. "So what movie are we gonna watch tonight?" Mickey asked.

"Oh i forgot about it..." Ian said, after he whispered the Movie they were gonna watch to both Irina and Matthew the both of them. Matthew and Irina looked at Ian a little bit terrified by the sound of the title. Ian looked at Mickey "Corpse Bride" Ian said.

"You mean the kid's version right?" Mickey asked.

"The only Corpse Bride i know is the kid's version Mick..." He said, "and Monica...." He laughed at his own sad joke about his own mother.

"And you said i was mean" Mickey smiled, "What should we do today?" Mickey asked, He picked Matthew up from Ian's lap.

Irina ran away from the living room giggling. "Matty!" She shouted, Mickey gave Matthew a kiss on the cheek and put him down.

"Go check what your sister wants" Mickey said, Matthew quickly left the living room leaving Mickey and Ian alone.

"Come here" Ian smiled as he pulled Mickey closer towards him, Once Mickey was on top of him he wrapped his arms his lower waist. "How... are... you...feeling...today?" Ian asked Mickey in between kisses.

Mickey smiled "It was good earlier but now that you're up it's even better" Mickey stated, he kissed Ian back with passion.

Mickey parted his lips away from Ian's, he took a deep breath and stared at his beautiful green eyes."What's wrong?" Ian asked, he was unsure of Mickey's sudden mood switch.

"You know what's wrong Ian..." Mickey looked away from Ian and rested his head on his shoulder. "We really need a day for ourselves Ian"

"I don't know what we can do about them Mick... Debbie wouldn't take care of them, Fiona doesn't want to deal with any kids at the moment, Frank is a huge no, Carl is away, Lip is away God knows fucking where and Liam is just 10 I doubt he would be able to actually take care of two four year olds" Ian stated.

"What about V and Kev? They still owes us for that time we took care of their twins" Mickey said, The idea didn't sound so bad for Ian.

"That sounds like a plan, now the question is when?" Ian asked, "it can't be tonight...but how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds great babe" Mickey slightly smiled at him and threw his arms around him, Inside his mind Mickey couldn't help but feel like they were being selfish for wanting a day just for themselves. But at the same time he felt good knowing that Ian understood what he felt that the both of them needed.

"Good" Ian hugged Mickey back tightly, rubbing the back of Mickey's back"It's gonna be good not having the twins around for just a day" he said.

"We should probably call them and ask, before we get our hopes up" Mickey stated, he took Ian's phone out of Ian's pocket and smiled at him. "You still have this picture..." Mickey's smile became even more wide as he looked at the picture of Him and Ian on their wedding as wallpaper on Ian's phone.

"One of the best days of my life" Ian stated, "Got married to a handsome fun sized man that's seating on my lap and looking at me right now" ian smiled.

"Shut up Fire-Crotch" Mickey felt his cheeks a bit warmer after what Ian had said. Mickey gave him a peck on the lips before Kevin answered the phone.

"Hey Ian, What's up?" Kevin said.  
"No, it's Mickey..." Mickey stated, Ian's hand moved down to Mickey's ass and grabbed it. Mickey glared at him for a second "I-I wanted to ask you if you and V could t-take care of Matty and I-Irina tomorrow for the whole d-day?" Mickey said, He was being distracted by Ian who was now kissing gently sucking on his neck. He bit his lip to stop himself from moaning.

"Yeah sure we love having those two around, what time you're gonna drop them off?" Kevin asked, Mickey pushed Ian's head gently away from his neck.

"12 PM sounds good to you?" Mickey asked, He stared at Ian who was now smirking. Ian was trying to tease Mickey and it was working. Mickey was trying so hard to not make a weird sound while he waited for Kevin's answer but Ian was trying really hard to make it impossible for him.

"Yeah that's good, see you tomorrow" Kevin said.

"Alright" Mickey hanged up, "Jesus fucking Christ Gallagher are you out of your damn fucking mind?" Mickey said.

Ian started laughing, "What can I say? I love teasing you" Ian said. "Besides... you're the one who is really teasing me..." Ian paused for a second as he looked at Mickey's up and down landing on his beautiful blue eyes. "On top of me and shirtless, kinda making it hard for me  
to control myself from fucking you right here and now" Ian stated, Mickey was now blushing, Ian couldn't help but to find it even more cute. "But sadly we got two four year old Tasmanian devils that could walk in on us at any moment..." Ian said.

"You seriously love getting me frustrated Gallagher" Mickey said, the both of them remained quiet and just kept starring at each other. "Are you hungry?" Mickey asked, he was feeling quite hungry himself and he felt like Ian was probably hungry as well.

"Yeah, I'm so hungry right now" Ian said, Mickey got off Ian while making sure he didn't step on his foot.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen" Mickey stretched his hand towards Ian to help him get up. Ian grabbed the crutch and followed Mickey to the kitchen.

He sat on the table and looked at Mickey "What are you planning on cooking?" Ian asked, Mickey opened the fridge and stared looking for the ingredients.

Mickey bended over to grab some onions at the bottom of the fridge, "Burgers" Mickey said, Ian took the chance spank Mickey's ass hard which cause Mickey to moan. "Sorry probably hit you too hard" Ian said.

Mickey was rubbing his butt cheek "you think?" Mickey said sarcastically. "Here cut the onions and tomatoes please" Mickey said as he handed Ian the onions, tomatoes and a knife.

Mickey threw the patties on the pan and let them cook, "Jesus Christ Gallagher you don't even know how to cut onions" Mickey said as he took the knife away from Ian and took the onions "I'll do it" Mickey said.

Ian felt completely useless at the moment, it was always Mickey the one cooking "sorry" Ian said.

"What the fuck are you apologizing for?" Mickey asked, he puts the knife down and turned over to the pan to flip the patties.

"For being useless to you in the kitchen..." Ian said, for some reason he felt bad about it.

Mickey looked at Ian "Well..." Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's waist, "You can just sit there..." Mickey kissed Ian in the lips.

"Sounds like a good idea" Ian chuckled, He noticed Matthew walked with both hands on his stomach. "What's wrong son?" Ian asked, Mickey starred at Matthew concerned by the look on his face.

"I'm hungry..." Matthew said. Both Mickey and Ian felt relieved after Matthew said that, Ian picked Matthew up and sat him next to him.

"Where's Irina?" Ian asked, Mickey grabbed the burger buns and threw the patties on them.

"Give me the bowls please" Mickey said, Ian took the two bowls and handed them to Mickey.

"Here you go little Monster" Mickey said as he gave Matthew a burger, "This one is for you" Mickey said as he gave a burger to Ian.

"Irina is watching girly cartoons" Matthew said with disgust on his little voice. His eyes widened at the sight of the burger "Thanks mom!" Matthew said as he started stuffing his cute little face with the burger. Ian looked at Matthew eat, he couldn't help but find cute his son's face while he was trying to eat the burger.

"Irina, dinners ready!" Mickey shouted, after a few seconds Irina walked in.

"Burgers!" She said all excited and quickly sat next to Matthew, Mickey chuckled and gave her the burger.

Mickey sat down in front of Ian and started eating, Mickey and Ian stared at each other in the eyes while eating, Ian winked at him and smiled.

Mickey flipped him off, Ian then looked at the twins "Hey guys, tomorrow you're gonna stay with uncle Kev and Aunty V all day long" Ian smiled at them and poked Matthew's side. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"What about you daddy? mommy? You guys not gonna be there?" Matthew asked, he looked at the both of them.

"Daddy and I got some things to do tomorrow and we can't bring you guys with us" Mickey said, Matthew felt a little sad after hearing that.

"Hey, it's okay son we're gonna pick you guys up as soon as we're done with the things" Ian ruffled Matthew's black hair.

"Matty is just scared of uncle Kev" Irina said as she stuck her tongue out at Matthew.

"No I'm not!" Matthew said, Ian and Mickey stared at the both of them. They already knew that this was gonna turn into an argument between the twins.

"You are!" Irina said, she started giggling.

"No I'm fucking not!" Matthew said, irina gasped. He covered his mouth quickly, hoping that they wouldn't had heard him.

"Matthew Alexander Gallagher!" Ian and Mickey said at the same time. "I've told you and Irina so many times now to stop swearing" Ian said, Mickey puts his hand on top of Ian's.

"Relax Ian, their just kids..." Mickey said, Both Matthew and Irina were now looking at them. Ian moved his hand away from Mickey's and looked at him confused.

"Exactly, that's why i want them to stop swearing... I don't want them to get themselves in trouble for it" Ian said, "I don't want them to be taken away from us just because people think we are bad parents by letting them talk like that" Matthew and Irina finished eating the burgers and remained quiet.

"Do you honestly think we're bad parents?" Mickey asked Ian.

Ian looked at Matthew and Irina and then at Mickey "I don't think we are, but people will..." Ian said.

"Who the fuck are they to say what and what not to do with our children?" Mickey snapped, "Kids do you think we're bad parents?" Mickey asked Matthew and Irina, the both of them shake they're heads disagreeing to what he asked. "Stop caring about what other people say about our parenting style and just care about what you and i think it's best for them" Mickey stated.

Ian knew Mickey was right about it, he smiled a little bit at the twins and ruffled Matthew's hair before standing up.

"Don't forget this" Mickey grabbed the crutch and handed it over to Ian.

"Thank you babe" Ian kissed Mickey on the lips, "Okay... so who is ready to play" Ian tapped the table with both hands rapidly to simulate the noice of a drumroll "Monopoly!" Ian said. Matthew and Irina sighed, they never understood how to play monopoly. They looked at each other and nodded.

"We don't wanna play dad" the both of them said at the same time, Ian made a pouty face at the two of them.

"Come on kids..." Matthew and Irina ran away from the kitchen giggling. Ian looked at Mickey   
"i guess their gonna keep watching cartoons" Ian said.

"It's 5:00 pm what the hell are we gonna do for those two more hours if they're watching cartoons" Mickey said as he started washing the dishes.

Ian thought about it for second, "Well..." He hugged Mickey from behind. "We could try and do it quickly" Ian said, his hand stopped before touching Mickey's pants. Mickey stopped watching the dishes and and turned over to look at Ian's face properly, he could see that Ian was being serious about it.

"Okay, but let's do it fast" Mickey said, the both of them made their way to the bedroom and locked the room just to be completely sure that the twins wouldn't interrupt in the middle of it.

They started to kiss each other passionately. Mickey took Ian's shirt and threw it away along with their pants and underwear io a corner before gently pushing Ian towards the bed.

Mickey gets on top of Ian and starts to kiss him by the neck slowly, Ian moaned as Mickey started sucking on Ian's neck, Mickey already knew all of Ian's weak spots at this point and he knew how horny Ian could get.

Ian's hands slid down to Mickey's ass and grabbed it, Ian was getting harder and harder by the second and it was driving him crazy. His dick was rubbing against Mickey's butt cheeks as Mickey slowly licked Ian's neck from the addam's apple up to his chin causing Ian to shiver a little.

"Fucking hell, put it in already" Mickey whispered on Ian's ear. The wait was killing him, He wanted to feel Ian inside of him.

Ian smiled, he loved how straight forward his husband is when it came to sex. Ian grabbed his cock and slowly slipped himself inside of Mickey and caused him to gritted his teeth. Ian chuckled at the look on Mickey's face. "Hey you were the one who told me to hurry up and put it in" Ian stated.

"Shut up" Mickey said, he slowly started up and down, Ian pulled Mickey's face towards his and started making out with him as Mickey kept moving.

Ian grabbed Mickey by the hips and started thrusting inside him as fast and as hard as he could causing Mickey to moan more and more, "You like that Gallagher?" Ian smirked at Mickey.

Mickey tried to nod at Ian in response to his question. Ian moaned, he slowed down and allowed Mickey to take control again. Mickey placed both of his hands on Ian's chest as he kept moving. Ian grabbed Mickey's cock and started jerking him off.

"Shit...I'm gonna cum" Ian said, he grabbed Mickey by the hips again and thrusted harder and faster inside of him.

"Aah" Mickey moaned as he felt Ian cum inside of him. The both of them were panting, Ian grabbed Mickey's hard on again and continued jerking him. "Fuck!" Mickey said loudly as he came on Ian's chest and face.

Ian looked at Mickey who was trying to catch his breath again. "Someone came a lot today" Ian chuckled.

Mickey took the cum on Ian chest with his finger "lick it" Mickey said, Ian licked Mickey's finger and smiled at him.

"I guess we should take a shower now?" He said, he didn't noticed until now how much the both of them were sweating.

"Yeah, we probably should take one" Mickey said as he slowly got up, Mickey helped Ian get up.

"Thank god we have our bathroom inside our room" Ian stated as they entered the bathroom.

Mickey turned on the shower and helped Ian get in. "Ian what are you doing?" Mickey asked as he saw Ian's casted foot in the shower.

"Don't worry about it, nothing wrong is gonna happen" Ian said, he looked at Mickey's naked body as the water fell on him. "Come here" Ian said as he grabbed the soap.

Mickey did as Ian said and Ian started rubbing soap all over Mickey's body. "You know i could do it myself right?" Mickey stated.

"Yeah but what's the fun in it?" Ian said, Mickey turned the other way so that Ian could get his back. Ian kissed his back which caused Mickey to slightly shiver and his cheeks turn a little bit red. "Seriously how is your ass so big?" Ian asked as he spanked Mickey.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Mickey said as he turned back to look at Ian, "My turn" he said as he took the soap away from Ian's hand and started rubbing it all over Ian's body.

"At least the kids didn't interrupt us this time" Ian stated, "although we should probably check on them as soon as we get out of the shower" Ian stated.

After getting out of the shower and throwing some boxers and some pants on the both of them made their way to Matthews room to see Matthew and Irina watching cartoons and playing with their toys.

"Everything alright kids?" Mickey asked as he walked inside with Ian. The twins nodded, Ian sat on Matthew's bed and stared at the both of them play. "What are you two playing?" Mickey asked.

"Matty and i are playing dragons and princess" Irina said, she loved playing as a princess with her dolls, but she loved it even more when Matthew would join her as the dragon.

"ROAR!" Matthew said loudly, Mickey and Ian looked at each other and smiled. They liked seeing the twins playing together. Mainly because they would most of the time try to pick fights with each other.

"Are you guys excited about the movie? It's almost time" Ian asked them. "Yes!" The twins said at the same time. "Great" Ian smiled.

Mickey sat down next to Ian and watched them play, "Ahh!" Irina screamed as she ran around the room with her doll, Matthew followed her and tried to catch up to her.

Ian waited till Irina was around them to catch her "Got you!" He said as he picked Irina up and started tickling her causing her to laugh.

"N...o" Irina tried to say while laughing. Matthew climbed the bed from the other side and and hugged Mickey.

Mickey grabbed Matthew and gave him a lot of kissed on the cheek. "Eww mommy" Matthew said as he rubbed his cheek that had a little bit of saliva from all the kisses that Mickey gave him just now, Mickey couldn't help but laugh at his son's reaction.

Ian puts Irina back down on the floor "I'm gonna go pee" she said before she dashed quickly towards the bathroom. Mickey puts Matthew on the floor again and ruffled his hair

"I think you need a haircut" Ian said to Matthew. "No!" Matthew said, he hated haircuts specially the noise from the electric clippers more than anything.

"It's okay Matty, i will tell uncle Iggy to do it with scissors okay?" Mickey said, Matthew shakes his head and starts crying.

"I don't want a haircut!" Matthew said, Ian picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Shh... Shh...it's okay baby boy, i was just saying" Ian said as he rubbed his back to calm him down. Irina walked in and looked at Matthew who was trying to calm down.

"Crybaby" she giggled, "Irina..." Mickey said as he looked at her really serious, "I'm sorry mommy" Irina knew he didn't needed to say anything else to get what he was trying to say.

"Okay i think we should all move to the living room" Ian said as he slowly got up after putting Matthew back on the floor.

Irina and Matthew ran away from the room and went towards the living room in excitement. "I'm gonna go make popcorn" Mickey said before walking towards the kitchen.

Mickey started looking for the popcorn around the kitchen "shit, where the fuck did i left the box last time?" He asked himself, he kept looking everywhere "thank God" Mickey said as he grabbed the last bag of popcorn that was on top of he fridge and puts it on the microwave.

He grabbed two bowls and set them on the table waiting for the popcorn to be done. Once it was done he poured half on the bowl for the twins and the other one for him and Ian.

He grabbed the bowls and walked towards the living room to see the twins laying on the floor next to each other on a little play mattress. "Here you go" Mickey said as he gave twins their bowl "Thanks mom" the both of them said at the same time.

Mickey sat next to Ian before Ian pulled Mickey towards him, making Mickey rest the back of his head on Ian's chest and as the movie started Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey.

"Ooh a butterfly!" Irina said, "Eww look at that old lady's nose, she looks like a witch" she added.

Mickey started laughing "why are you laughing babe?" Ian asked.

"That women's hair looks like a upside down ball sack" Mickey said as he kept laughing. Ian rolled his eyes at how childish Mickey sounded but couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Is it the first time you've seen this movie?" Ian asked Mickey, he nodded. "You're kidding me right?" Mickey shakes his head, Ian was in disbelief that it was really the first time. "But it's such a classic how can you not?" Ian said.

"You think me growing with a horrible father would give me time to sit down and living my childhood?" Mickey said, he avoided looking at Ian and continued staring at the tv screen.

"I'm sorry" Ian whispered on Mickey's ear and hugged him tighter. Ian felt bad for making remember how bad his childhood was like.

"Oh a wedding!" Irina said all excited, "wow she is so pretty!" She was mesmerised by the young lady's beauty on the screen.

Matthew started giggling "he lighted up her dress!" He said, both Irina and him were now giggling at the scene.

40 minutes later into the movie Mickey gasped in surprise "They want her to kill him?" He said, Ian couldn't help but smile at the fact that Mickey was so into the movie just like the twins were or perhaps even more.

"Yes, that's the only way the both of them could properly marry... even if he doesn't want to marry her" Ian stated, Matthew looked at Ian.

"Dad, is she a good person?"Matthew asked, Ian shakes his head.

"If she is willing to do it then she isn't, but if she refuses the she is a good person indeed." Ian said.

20 minutes later the movie was over, Irina and Matthew were asleep in the play mattress. "I guess i should take them to their rooms" Mickey whispered as he slowly got up and slowly picked Irina up and walked away towards her room.

Ian remained quiet and watched Mickey leave the room, it really made Ian even more bad the fact that Mickey was doing all the work now.

Mickey walked back in and slowly picked Matthew up "I'll be back soon" Mickey whispered to Ian before he walked away once again, Ian couldn't help it but feel even more useless now. The thoughts were consuming him until Mickey came back.

"How was the movie?" Ian asked as Mickey sat down next to him.

"It was actually pretty good, i liked it" Mickey said, Ian was glad that Mickey had liked it specially since he saw how into the movie Mickey was.

"And the twins seemed to like it as well, even if they fell asleep in the end" Mickey chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm glad that you guys liked it... was a little bit worried to be honest" Ian stated, "I thought Matthew and Irina would of gotten bored or a little bit scared by the animation of it" he added.

"Nah, those two would play zombie games if we allowed them to..." Mickey said, the both of them remained quiet after that.

"I can't wait for tomorrow" Ian said, he was feeling happy and excited for his day with just Mickey, "we've should of thought about it sooner" he added.

"Yeah, but at least tomorrow is gonna be great you know? Just the two of us" Mickey entwined his fingers with Ian's.

Ian had it all figured out already, it just seemed to perfect inside his head "I'm sure the twins wont complain tomorrow about staying with Kev and V all day, they'll get to play with Kev's twins and you know how it gets when the four of them get together" Ian said.

"It could be pretty intense" Mickey said, "remember that time when Gemma and Irina took all of the shaving cream from Kev's bathroom and sprayed it all over Kev's face when he was sleeping?"

Ian chuckled, he remembered it quite well "yeah, then they took the sprinkles and threw all over the place and called him a cake"

Mickey smiled, "they're amazing" he said. "God, why do i feel tired suddenly?" He asked Ian.

"Maybe because it's almost 11:00pm?" Ian stated, "we should probably go to bed if you feel so tired, we got a lot to do tomorrow" he added.

"Yeah... we probably should" Mickey said as he helped Ian get up and made their way towards their bedroom.

Mickey got on bed with Ian and wrapped his arms around Ian after Ian rested his head on Mickey's chest.

Ian breathed him in, always loved the way his husband smells. Mickey rubbed his back and kissed him in the forehead. "I love you Gallagher" he said

Little did he know the two of them had fell asleep at the same time.


	3. What a Day

Ian slowly opened his eyes, light that shined within the room annoyed him more than ever. He was tired, he wasn't able to sleep properly this time for some reason. He looked up to see Mickey's beautiful sleeping face, he slightly smiled. He would never get tired of seeing his husband's beautiful face every time in the morning or being having his arms wrapped around him.

Ian slowly reached out to caress Mickey's cheek to wake him up. Mickey refused to wake up, it felt like it was too early for him. Ian sighed, he couldn't get out of bed with out waking Mickey up. He just remained there on Mickey's arms until Mickey wakes up.

30 minutes passed by and Ian couldn't take it any longer. He tried to get out of Mickey's grips as slowly as he could. "You do realize i've been awake for almost 15 minutes right?" Ian shivered as he suddenly heard his husband's husky voice.

"Are you serious?" Ian said as he tried to get up, Mickey chuckled and tightened the grip.

"Dead serious" Mickey kissed Ian on the cheek and then allowed him to get up.

"Thank you..." Ian rolled his eyes, "Asshole" he then grabbed the crutches and left the room. He wasn't mad at Mickey, he was just trying to see if Mickey was gonna fall for it.

"Hey come on Gallagher... i was just playing with you, don't have to get all moody with me" Mickey was worried that Ian was actually mad because of him doing that. His smile suddenly dropped as Ian entered the bathroom to brush his teeth without saying anything back to him "Shit... i always fuck things up" Mickey said.

After Ian brushed his teeth he looked at Mickey, he thought to himself maybe he might of gone too far with the little joke "I was just joking Mick... i'm not actually mad at you babe" Mickey started to laugh after hearing Ian's words "Why are you laughing?" Ian was clueless at the moment.

Mickey patted him on the back and calmed down "Because, I already knew you weren't actually mad at me..." Mickey confessed, "I know you more than anyone else Clayton" Ian glared at him, Mickey knew it bothered Ian being called by his second name.

"Fuck you" Ian laughed a little while Mickey brushed his teeth, he still couldn't believe the fact that he fell for Mickey's 'pretty little act'. "You're a pain on the ass sometimes i swear" Ian said.

Mickey smirked at him after brushing his teeth "It should be you who should be taking credit for that... not me" He stated "Now, if you excuse me i gotta do breakfast before the twins get out of their room" Mickey said before he left the room.

Ian smiled, his cheeks got a little red after Mickey said that. He walked out the room and went to check on the twins. He opened Irina's door and turned on the light, she was still asleep so he quickly turned off the light again and gently closed the door. He was a little bit relieved that she was still sleeping. He then made his way towards Matthew's room and checked if he was up. He felt relieved once again after seeing Matthew sleeping.

"Are they sleeping still?" Mickey asked as he saw Ian walking in the kitchen, he nodded. "Guess we should eat before i make their breakfast then..." Mickey said as he opened the fridge which was soon enough closed by Ian. "What the fuck Gallagher?" Mickey was confused right now.

"Don't eat anything right now, i'm taking you somewhere after we drop the twins on Kev's house" Ian said with a serious look on his face until he noticed that he really can't drive right now after Mickey looked at him and then the cast. "Shit, Well... more like you taking me to where i tell you"

"Where?" Mickey asked, he knew Ian had to tell him eventually but he still wanted to know now.

"Guess you'll have to wait until we get to V and Kev's house" Ian said with a huge smile on his face before he left the kitchen and walked towards the living room, leaving Mickey confused. He sat down at turned on the TV.

He stretched his arms up in the air before yawning. He was still a little bit tired himself but he was too excited for what was gonna happen in a few hours.

Matthew noticed Ian on the couch watching TV, he smiled as he slowly tiptoed towards him from behind "Boo!" Ian quickly looked behind him and picked Matthew up.

"Well look who woke up before his sister" Ian said as he started tickling Matthew by his little armpits after giving him a kiss on the forehead. After making Matthew laugh a little he stopped tickling him "Feeling good son?" Matthew nodded.

"I smell bacon!" He said all excited, Ian didn't even noticed the smell of bacon until now that Matthew Mentioned it. "I'm so hungry daddy!" Matty said as he placed his little hands on his stomach as it started making noises.

"Let's go to the kitchen to see if your mom is done with making you and your sister's breakfast" Ian said while he sat Matthew on the floor and got up. Once they made it to the kitchen they saw Mickey placing Matthew's and Irina's plate on the table.

"Mom!" Matthew said as he ran towards Mickey and hugged his leg. Mickey bent a little bit so he could hug him back.

"Hey Monster" Mickey said as he picked him up as he heard Matthew's stomach doing noises "You really must be hungry right now" He said as he sat him on the chair so that Matthew could start eating. "I'm gonna go try to wake your sister up so that she can eat as well" Mickey said before leaving Ian and Matthew in the kitchen.

 

Mickey slowly opened the Irina's door and turned on the lights "Wake up Princess" he said, Irina didn't move or anything. Mickey walked towards her bed "Claire wake up" he said again, this time trying to shake her a little. She suddenly opened her eyes and closed them again.

"Mommy why are you trying to get me off my bed?" Irina said as she turned to the other side of her bed closing her eyes "It's so comfy right now" she stated.

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Because you gotta and your brother gotta eat before we take you to Kev and V's house." He took the blankets away from her and threw them to the side. "Now wake up" Mickey said, he didn't get any response from her this time. He knew Irina was the worst to wake up, but he knew one way that would work without failing. He started tickling Irina's feet causing her to laugh.

"Okay Okay!" She said as she quickly got off the bed, he chuckled. "Now go brush your teeth" Irina nodded and ran towards the bathroom. Mickey walked out of Irina's room and walked back to the kitchen to see Ian drinking water and Matthew almost done with his plate.

"Rough time waking her up today as well?" Mickey nodded at Ian's question.

"Nothing new though... at least tomorrow when we take them to school we already know how to work with her, however..." Mickey paused as he looked at Matthew who was now looking at them after he finished eating his food. "We still don't know how this one is gonna react tomorrow if he stays sleeping" He stated.

"Probably will be easier than waking her up" Ian stated, Irina walked in the kitchen and hugged Ian's leg after giving Mickey a hug as well. " Hey Princess" Ian smiled at her after sitting her down on her chair.

"Hi daddy" Irina said with her mouth full, Mickey glared at her.

"What has your dad told you and your brother about eating with your mouth open Iris?" Mickey asked her with a serious look on his face.

"That if we eat with our mouths open a Russian lady will kidnap us while we're sleeping" She said, Mickey nodded and a smile appeared on his face.

"Exactly, if you don't want her to show up tonight when you sleep stop eating with your mouth open" Ian said, Irina shakes her head and starts eating properly. "That's better" Ian ruffled her hair.

"Son go change, don't think you want Kev and V or the girls to see you in your pj's" Matthew eyes widened as he realized he was still wearing his pj's. Ian couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

Matthew stood up and went to his room to do what Mickey asked him too, Irina was almost done eating "Princess you too... after you finish eating of course" Ian said.

"Done" Irina got up and dashed towards her room to change, leaving Mickey and Ian alone in the kitchen.

"What the hell should i even wear babe?" Mickey finally asked, Ian thought about it for a second. He refused to say his first option. He wanted to take him there once he was able to move around without the cast. So instead he went for the second option.

"Hmm..." Ian thought about it for a second "I think you should change into some jeans and a shirt, just wear something casual" he stated.

"Okay, I'm gonna go dress up then, you should probably do the same too." Mickey said before he walked away.

Ian stood up and got out of the kitchen, "I'm ready" Matthew said, Ian looked down at him and saw that his shirt was not like it was suppose to be.

"Let me help you with that" Ian said as he tried to bend down a little bit yet at the same time trying not to fall while helping Matthew with his shirt. Ian stumbled accidentally with his a toy on the floor and fell on his ass"Fuck!" He said loudly enough for Mickey to hear.

Matthew giggles "That was funny" He said, Ian glared at him. After fixing Matthew's shirt Irina walked out of her bedroom with a brush stuck on her hair. "Dad!" she started crying.

"How the hell did it even get stuck?" Ian asked while trying to take the brush out off her silky long red hair. Finally taking the brush out of her hair he started brushing her hair gently and then turning it into a bun, when it came to Irina Ian was probably the one who really knew how to do her hair how she wanted "Just let me or your mom do your hair, don't want you to end up getting your hair chopped" Ian stated.

"I don't want my hair to get chopped!" Irina said.

"Then take care of it princess" Ian said, "Help me get up..." he said as he saw Mickey walk in dressed just like Ian had asked him to. After Mickey helped him get up he handed Ian the crutches. "Thanks..." He said "You look good by the way" He smiled a little at Mickey.

"Shut up" His cheeks started to get a little red. "Go change so can get the hell out already" Mickey said to Ian. He looked down at Matthew and Irina

"Jeez, don't get all grumpy on me" Ian joked causing Mickey to flip him off. "Fine i'll stop and go get change 'My Queen'" Ian laughed as he walked away off the hallway not even wanting to look back at Mickey's reaction to it since he knew it pissed him off every time Ian would call him that. Ian was the reason that the twins even started calling Mickey 'Mom' and it pissed Mickey off for a long time until he just got used to it.

"Fuck you" Mickey said loud enough so that Ian could hear him. He looked down at the twins and noticed that Matthew's hair was all over the place. "I think I'm gonna tell your uncle Iggy to drop by Kev's house so he can fix that hair of yours" Mickey stated, it was really time for Matthew to get a haircut. His bangs were by the eyebrows and the back of his hair was a little more longer. "I'll make sure Kev reminds him to cut your hair with scissors don't worry" Mickey added before Matthew said anything.

 

"Okay..." He sighed he still hated getting haircuts but he knew his uncle Iggy was a really fun uncle to hang out with from time to time.

"Uncle Iggy?!?" Irina was excited, she knew every time she saw Iggy he would always give the two of them candy and something that Irina likes more than Princess movies was candy.

"Okay let's just get in the car and wait for your dad there" Mickey said, He grabbed the keys and opened the door "go go go" Mickey said as he opened the car and helped them get up.

After Mickey had them buckled up Ian got out the house and closed the door behind him. "Thank you for fucking waiting for me" Ian said as he tried to get in the car with out hurting his foot.

Mickey smiled "You're welcome 'My Queen'" Ian flipped Mickey off after hearing that. Mickey began to drive.

Both of the twins were looking through the windows, Impatiently waiting to arrive to Kev and V's house. They love hanging with Gemma and Amy since other than Franny , Gemma and Amy were the only ones that they knew at the moment.

"We're here" Mickey said as he parked in front of Kev's house, He got out of the car and helped the twins get out. The both of them rushed towards the door and started knocking on it. Mickey catches up to them before Veronica opened the door.

"Hey you two!" Veronica said as she knelt down for a second to give them a hug, "Gemma and Amy upstairs with Kev, go find them" She said, the two of them rushed in.

"Are you two forgetting something?" Mickey said loud enough for the two of them to hear. Knowing what he was trying to say Matthew and Irina walked back towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now you two can go" The twins wasted no time to run upstairs.

"You guys gonna have lot of fun today?" Veronica asked.

"We'll try to..." Mickey said, Veronica smiled at what he said.

"Well don't waste any more time talking to me go have some fun you two, we'll take care of them" Mickey nodded and waved at her as he walked away towards the car "Have as much sex as you both can!" She yelled before Mickey got in the car.

Ian chuckled after hearing what she said before Mickey closed the door. "Ok... so where do you want me to drive to?" Mickey asked Ian with a serious look on his face, he hated surprises but at least he was gonna know were they were going this time.

"Remember were we went to on our first date?" Ian asked.

"The Arcade?" Ian nodded, "Want us to go there?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah... just thought that it's been a while since we even had a date and what better way to go where we had a date for the first time" Ian said, he grabbed Mickey's hands and kissed it.

Mickey avoided looking at him as he started driving, mainly because he was trying to hide the fact that he was slightly embarrassed how their first date went down that night. "Sounds good to me" he said as he lost himself in his thoughts before realizing something "Oh my God" Mickey said as he looked at Ian "The twins are gonna be five in literally two days and we haven't even talked about it" He stated.

Ian's eyes widened, "Shit, how did we even forget about it..."

"I mean at least we have two more days to talk about what to do about it but..." Mickey paused as he focused on switching lanes. "Who is gonna make the cakes?"

Ian thought about it, it was most likely to be impossible to ask a pastry chef to make time to do two cakes in so little time. "What about Debbie? or you" Ian said

"Me? I don't know how" Mickey said.

"Lies you have done cookies for me before and they're so good" He stated "Doubt a cake would be any different" he said as he looked at Mickey. "I could help you..."

"A cake is way more different than making cookies Ian..." He said "Let's just keep talking about this when we get home please?" He said as he parked the car on the parking lot near the arcade.

"Sorry babe" Ian said as he got out of the car and walked inside the arcade with Mickey. He looked around the room amazed about how different it looked inside "Wow... this has changed a lot" He said.

"It has changed indeed" Mickey said as he looked for a game in particular. Once he spotted it he smiled a little "Follow me" Mickey told Ian as he walked towards a Shooting Zombies game. "Let's see who wins" He said as he paid the machine and grabbed one of the guns and handed the other one to Ian.

"You're so gonna lose babe" Ian said, The both of them started pulling the trigger at the zombies on the screen. The score was slowly increasing and slowly more and more zombies appeared by the second. "Shit" Ian said, Mickey had won the game by a good amount of points.

"I mean I already knew it was me who was gonna win" he stuck his tongue out a little bit at Ian for a second, Ian flipped him off. "Okay your turn to choose a game Gallagher" He said.

Ian looked around at the other machines, he wanted to find something where he knew Mickey was really bad at. "This one" Ian said as he made it towards the Basketball hoops machine. He felt confident he knew for a fact that Mickey was really bad at playing basketball.

The both of them started throwing the ball, Ian smiled at how bad Mickey was at it... he hasn't scored any points unlike Ian who was scoring almost all of them. "Fuck you, you know i'm bad at this" Mickey started laughing as he hugged Ian.

Ian smiled while hugged Mickey back, everyone was looking at the two of them and some of them couldn't help but feel happy to see such a cute couple together. "Jesus Christ why do i already wanna sit down" Ian said.

"I don't know, but we can go to the food area and eat because i really am hungry right now..." Mickey stated as he looked up at Ian, still with his arms around Ian's waist.

"Yeah we should probably do that, I'm hungry as well... we should of had eaten before coming here like you wanted to" Ian stated, he knew he was probably feeding Mickey's ego by telling him that he was right about it but it was the truth.

"Should of listened to me" Mickey said as he let's go of Ian "What do you want?" He asked.

"Pizza" was all that Ian said. He walked over to the food area while Ian sat down at a table. He didn't even had to ask Ian what he wanted on his pizza since he already knew how Ian liked it.

"Hello sir, How may i take your order?" The Women behind the counter said.

"Yeah i wan't a Number five half being with chilly pepper and the other half with mushrooms" He said, after she told him the price he payed and waited for the Pizza and the drinks to arrive.

"Here you go sir, hope you have a wonderful day" She said as she handed Mickey the food tray with the Big slices of pizza and the drinks.

Mickey walked over to the table where Ian was waiting for him to arrive with the food "You know me so well" Ian said as he took a slice of pizza once Mickey sat down and took a slice for himself.

"Fuck they know how to do some good as fuck pizzas over here" Mickey said after eating the first slice he picked for himself. Ian nodded in agreement at Mickey.

"I remember when you were so nervous to even talk to me on our first day, you looked even more cute than what you already are because of that" Ian stated, Mickey remained quiet for a minute after he took a sip from Ian's drink.

"How couldn't i be nervous? I didn't know what the fuck to say or what to talk about that day... plus what you was wearing and how you looked wasn't helping me to think properly either" He said quite honest about it. He felt a little embarrassed saying that out loud to him. Not because it was a public place but because he was confessing to his husband how he really felt that day.

Ian smiled "I know I know... I sometimes make it a little too hard for you" his smile slowly turned into a smirk. "But can you blame your husband for looking hot" Ian said, he loved to feed his own ego every time he had a chance to talk about his looks, mainly to tease Mickey.

"Nop... but i can thank him for that anytime" Mickey smiled back at him as he finished drinking his drink. "By the way... is your foot feeling any better today?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, we should probably go to the ER tomorrow to tell them to take it off." He stated.

"Are you sure? Don't take it off if you're not really sure about it" Mickey said a little bit concerned about it.

"Relax babe..." He said as he reached out for Mickey's hand. "I'm sure it's fine by now... even if it i have had it on for so little time but i do feel like there's no reason to keep it on anymore"

"If you say so..."Mickey said before hearing Ian's phone ringing. "Who is it?" He asked.

Ian checked his phone to see who it was "It's V" he said before picking the call. "What's up V, everything alright with the Matty and Irina?"

'Well Irina is fine... but we are taking Matthew to the Pediatrician because he vomited all over the floor." She said.

"Okay, Mickey and I are on our way there... they're not gonna check on him unless we are there like last time..." Ian said before hanging up.

Mickey looked at Ian, he was worried about what V said to Ian and Ian standing up and his facial expressions were not helping. "What's wrong Ian?"

"We gotta go to the twin's pediatrician right now... Matty was throwing up so V and Kev are taking him to the pediatrician but you know they're not gonna check on him until one of us shows up" Mickey got up after hearing that.

"Let's go then" Mickey said as he started walking out of the arcade with Ian and got on the car.

*15 minutes later*

After 15 minutes of Mickey and Ian being on the car quiet they had made it to the Pediatrician's Office. "Over here" Mickey spotted V and the twins after hearing her. He walked towards V and picked Matthew up while Ian went to talk with the nurse behind the counter. "Jesus Christ are you okay?" Mickey placed his hand on Matthew's forehead and then his cheeks, he could feel that Matthew has a fever at the moment.

"Mommy" Matthew sobbed on Mickey's shoulder. "I-t hu-urts" He said.

Mickey rubbed the back of his back "It's okay son... just try to calm down a little bit the doctor gonna help you feel better soon" he said.

"He's hasn't vomited since 30 minutes however he does have a fever, i didn't gave him anything at home since I didn't know if he is allergic to anything" V stated.

"Matty gonna be okay Mommy?" Irina asked Mickey, he nodded.

"Thanks V and... I'm sure he is gonna be fine princess he is just a little sick" He stated, He was focused on trying to calm Matthew down. He felt bad for not knowing what was exactly going on with Matthew.

Ian walked towards them and gave Matthew a kiss on his forehead "Nurse said she is gonna call us soon" Ian said as he sat next to Irina and V.

"Daddy" Irina said as she hugged him. V stood up and looked at Mickey and then at Ian.

"Guys i gotta go, Kev must be driving himself nuts over at the house... please do let us know what's wrong with him" Ian and Mickey nodded before she left.

"Matthew Alexander Gallagher" The Nurse called out loud as she opened the door. "The Doctor is waiting" She slightly smiled.

"Go, gonna stay over here with Irina" Ian said. Mickey walked away towards the door the Nurse had opened just a few moments ago.

"Hey, long time since i haven't seen this little fella" The doctor said, Matthew had calmed down a little bit but he was still sobbing "Lay him on the bed so i can check properly what's going on with him" Mickey did exactly what the Doctor had asked him to do.

"So the file says he vomited, is that correct?" Mickey nodded at the question. While the Doctor checked on Matthew "He definitely has a fever" He took the Otoscope and carefully checked Matthew's ear. Matthew quickly moved his head away and started crying once gain "That's where it hurts Matthew?" The Doctor asked, Mickey remained quiet and watched carefully.

Matthew nodded he put his hands up in the air so that Mickey could pick him up. "He got an ear infection or something?" Mickey asked.

"Swimmer's Ear, Kids under 5 years old are at risk for ear infections most of the time... It's normal that that he was vomiting and has a fever since its few of the common symptoms" He stated as he started writing down the prescription on a paper "Make sure to give him this Antibiotics every 12 hours until he's better and if it gets worst make sure to bring him as soon as possible" He said to Mickey who was trying to calm Matthew down by moving him slowly while gently holding Matthew's head on his shoulder.

Mickey took the prescription note "Thank you" was all he said before leaving the room and went towards Ian and Irina who were right now watching a cartoon on Ian's phone.

Ian looked up to see Mickey walking towards him with Matthew "What did the Doctor tell you?" Ian asked as he handed the phone to Irina do that she could remain watching the cartoons.

"Some shit called swimmer's ear, I've never heard that fucking thing until now" Mickey stated. "Let's just go to the car and drive Pharmacy really quick so we can get home already" Mickey said, he opened the door and walked out with Matthew in hand.

Ian looked at Mickey walking out, he knew there was something going on with Mickey right now but he didn't want to bother asking at the moment. "Let's go Princess" Ian said as he walked out the door with Irina grabbing the back of his shirt.

After Mickey buckled the twins he helped Ian get on the car and then started driving away.

45 minutes later they had finally arrived to the house, Matthew had fallen asleep 10 minutes ago after 35 minutes of just him crying and Ian trying to give him the antibiotic.

Mickey left Matthew's door open and walked away towards the living room where Ian and Irina who were playing 'Super Mario 3D World' while Matthew rested. "I don't think we're gonna take Matthew to school tomorrow so, Irina you're not going to school either" He said as he sat down next to Ian and watched the two of them play.

"We had to go to school tomorrow?" Irina asked. "But why?"

Mickey chuckled "Because you guys have to go every day except for Saturday and Sunday just like everyone else who goes to school"

"That sounds boring" She said, "and unfair" she added.

"It's kind of the whole point Princess, but at least you get to learn" Ian said.

"That's even more boring, i wanna stay home and watch cartoons" She said, Mickey smiled at her words. For some reason it kind of reminded him of himself. He always hated school, he thought there was really no reason to learn shit that probably wouldn't matter later on in life. But at the same time he really wanted Irina and Matthew to live a life way better than he ever did have before he got together with Ian.

"I know it might get boring at times, but you just gotta try to pay attention to it" Mickey said.

"Shit" Ian said under his breath, Irina started giggling.

"I won" She said as she puts the control on top of the table. "I'm gonna go watch cartoons" Irina said as she dashed away without even waiting for a response from either of them.

"Well at least they say where they going before they run away" Ian smiled a little.

"Yeah..." Was all that came out from Mickey's mouth.

"Something bothering you babe?" Ian asked as he slowly laid on the couch while resting his head on Mickey's lap.

Mickey looked at Ian in the eyes. "There's really nothing bothering me right now" he said, "It's just... the fact that we have the worst luck when it comes to having time just the two of us" He stated.

 

Ian understood what Mickey was saying and he was right about it. It was killing Ian just as much as Mickey the fact that every time they tried to be alone just the two of them. But he couldn't blame anyone for it. He knew it was all about timing.

"But at least we got Three hours alone out of it" Ian smiled a little. "I enjoyed it while it lasted, even if i could hardly do most of the things at the arcade because of this damn cast" He stated.

"True, I'm just being a little bitch about it I guess" Ian couldn't help but chuckle at what Mickey said.

"You're not being a little bitch about it Mick, but you're a little bitch though" Ian smirked.

"Fuck you" He laughed a little.

"Is something that i would like to do to you right now" Ian said as he laid on the other side on the couch so that he could feel more comfortable. He took the TV remote and started looking for something to watch with Mickey.

Mickey crawled his way towards Ian and laid on top of him. "What about this one?" Ian asked as he stopped switching Channels.

"Seems go to me" Mickey smiled at him.

Mickey heard someone knocking the door, he looked at Ian. The both of them were confused. "Who might it be?" He asked as he slowly got up "I'm gonna go check" He said as he walked towards the door.

He opens it "Hey Mick..."


	4. *Special Chapter* I can Hear the bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated 01/04/2017  
> A special chapter that brings to life the beginning to the Gallavich life together.
> 
>  
> 
> I decided to post this little Chapter while i keep working on Chapter 4, I've been having a writing block which is a little perfect at the moment in the sense of i get to torture you guys a little bit with the cliff hanger ♥ But don't worry this wont affect Chapter 4.
> 
> Chapter 4 is coming this week if not the other, but without further or do I hope you guys enjoy this little Chapter as much as i did while writing it.

29 December 1:00PM  
Mickey was nervous, it was probably the most nervous that he has ever been in his entire life. His palms were sweating a little bit.He was just an hour away from marrying the only person that he's ever love the most, Ian Clayton Gallagher. He had been waiting for this day more than anything. It still felt surreal to Mickey the fact that they were finally doing it.

"Hey there big bro" Mickey looked behind him to see his beautiful sister Mandy with her wavy hair falling down to her lower back, wearing a black body fit dress with a pair of black stiletto heels. "Looking handsome" she said as she walked around Mickey to have a proper look at him making sure that everything looked perfect.

Mickey felt a little bit uncomfortable with Mandy walking around him "Can you stop?" Mickey said accidentally in a harsh tone. "I'm sorry, I'm just..." he didn't finish saying it, for some reason it still troubled him trying to express himself better.

Mandy giggled a little before she took the hair brush from the table next to her after noticing it was a little messy. "It's okay big bro, you must be really nervous today..." she said as she placed the brush back on the table after fixing his hair. "So I will forgive you for talking to me like that because it's your day" she smiled a little trying to change the expression on Mickey's face.

Mickey looked away from her and looked towards the mirror to look at himself. "I am..." he sighed.

"Relax, I'm sure everything is gonna be alright" Mandy placed a hand on his shoulder and showed him a soft smile. "Ian loves you and you love him, that's all that matters right now... stop punishing yourself Mikhailo" She said.

Mickey knew she was being serious, and he knew she was right but for some reason there was something bothering him. "I know, but what if..." Mickey looked back at her. "What if he changes his mind today before the ceremony?"

Mandy's smile became wider after hearing the words that came out of her brother's mouth. "That's what is making you nervous right now?" She asked "Seriously Mick why are you thinking about this now?" She continued "Have you forgotten how long you and Ian have been together?"

"No... I would never forget how long Ian and I been together but..." Before Mickey could say anything else Mandy talked over him.

"But nothing Big Bro, you're just getting inside your head to much..." She said. "Now try to change that look in your face before Iggy gets here"

Mickey nodded and smiled a little. Mandy was right, he was getting into his head to much and he was nervous for nothing. He knew how much he loves Ian and how much Ian loves him back. "Thank you..." was all that came out of Mickey's mouth.

Mandy hugged him as tightly as she could. "I love you Big Bro" She said before she heard the door open.

It was their older brother, Iggy "I'm here for the bride" Mandy started laughing at what Iggy said.

Mickey smiled and flipped him off "You can go fuck yourself Iggs" Mickey said as he let go of Mandy.

"Hurry up, you're taking more time to get ready than Mandy and that's a lot" He said to Mickey, He closed the door behind him and walked closer to them. "I don't even know why you even have to get walked down the aisle" Iggy stated.

"Yeah, you've never explained that to us" Mandy said.

"Because I lost a bet that Ian and I did..." Mickey sighed, he wasn't really wasn't comfortable with walking down the aisle as if he was a bride but he had no choice but to keep up his promise. "We were playing a video game and Ian told me that if he didn't win he would be the one walking down the aisle but if I didn't win then i would of been the one walking down the aisle... and obviously I didn't win as you both can fucking see" Mickey stated "Probably my fault for agreeing in the first place, but i really wanted to see Ian walking down the aisle like if he was a bride"

Iggy shakes his head "It's gonna be hard for me not to laugh while i hand you out to Ian" he smiled a little.

"I'll make sure to record it" Mandy said, she looked at Mickey's facial expression and saw how slightly mad and serious he looked at the moment causing her to stop smiling. "I'm kidding, fucking hell Mick take a joke once in a while" she said.

Mickey smiled a little "I know, now can we get this over with so that I don't have to listen to any more of your lame ass fuck jokes that you two are trying to throw at me every two minutes?" He said.

Mandy and Iggy nodded. "Alright alright, We'll see you outside then" Iggy said as Mandy walked out with Iggy. "A dress would of looked better on you though" Iggy started laughing and closed the door before Mickey could say anything in response.

Mickey sighed and turned over to the big mirror and looked at himself for one last time before heading out of the room.

"You ready?" Mickey asked Iggy who was waiting for him right next to the door.

"The real question here is... are you ready?" Mickey nodded at Iggy's question. "Then let's do this then" Iggy said, the both of them stop after walking outside where the wedding was being held at. They get to the aisle where everyone was waiting for the ceremony to start. Mickey looked at Ian who was standing still with his hands behind his back while looking at Mickey.

Mickey took a deep breath and bit his lip. He was more nervous than before but he was ready to get this over with. Iggy locked his arm with Mickey's and tried to keep a serious look on his face as they started walking down the aisle.

Mickey spotted the Gallagher's on one side and a very few Milkovich's on the other side. He didn't knew why some of his family even there but he ignored it.

The both of them stop as Ian extended both of his hands towards Mickey. Mickey let's go of Iggy and puts his hands on top of Ian's. "If you break my brothers heart you're gonna wish you were never born" Iggy said with a serious look on his face, he walked away and sat next to Mandy.

"Seems like he is very protective over you just like he is Mandy" Ian said, he was trying to be funny about it."You look great by the way" Ian smiled at Mickey.

"Shut the fuck up and let's just get this going" Mickey said, the both of them were now staring at the priest who cleared his throat.

"Ian Clayton Gallagher and Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, have you come here to enter into Marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?"  
"Are you prepared, as you follow the path of Marriage, to love and honor each other for as long as you both shall live?" The priest said in a loud yet calm as he looked at the both of them.

They nod at the priest question "I do" they say at the same time.

"Please turn towards each other" The both of them did as he asked. "Ian Clayton Gallagher, please start with your vows" The Priest said.

Ian took a deep breath "I, Ian Clayton Gallagher, vow to love you, Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich,encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life." Ian said, he felt relieved after saying all that to Mickey. He loved him more than anything and anyone and that's all that really matters to him.

"Now it's Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich's turn" He said as he looked at Mickey.

Mickey cleared his throat and then smiled nervously at Ian ""I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together.With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine.  
I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always." Mickey felt uncomfortable saying that, not because he didn't meant it but because he felt weird saying how he really feels. But he felt happy right now after saying it, his love for Ian is something that he never ever imagined feeling like this before.

"Great, Now may the ring bearer bring forth the rings" The priest said, Liam walked towards them and handed them the rings as quickly as possible so that he could sit down. He felt annoyed having to be the ring bearer just because he was the youngest one.

"Now listen to me very carefully the both of you while you put the ring on each others finger" Mickey and Ian listened to him as they put the rings on. "May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as  
either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of  
this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of  
your commitment to each other."

Mickey winked at Ian as Ian smiled at Mickey. "Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have-  
the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth.  
I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the w..." the Priest paused before he said it. He got confused for a moment "Man fuck this just kiss each other, I have another wedding to attend to by the other side of the town" He stated as he walked away with out looking back or waiting for a response from Mickey or Ian.

"Guess that went well" Ian chuckles at Mickey's words.

"FUCKING KISS ALREADY!" Frank shouted on his drunk self state.

Mickey and Ian ignored Frank and slowly leaned towards each other and kissed sweetly.

Everyone started clapping and cheering.

Ian wrapped his arms below Mickey's waist pulling Mickey's body closer to his. "I love you so much" Mickey said as their lips part.

"I love you too Mick" Ian said, he was so happy to be finally married to his lover. "So you're Mr.Gallagher or I'm Mr.Milkovich?" Ian asked as he had realized that they had never have talked about it before.

Mickey thought about it for a second "I think I'm better off as a Gallagher, I don't want you to have the same last of the fucking piece of shit who made and paid a cheap Russian prostitute to rape his very own gay son" Mickey stated, he looked down at their shoes. He felt bad every single time it was brought up by himself. He would never forget how weak, how useless and worthless he felt that day.

"Hey..." Ian said as he puts his thumb on Mickey's chin and gently makes Mickey look at him in the eyes. "I'm okay with you being a Gallagher and i understand you" Ian said, trying to cheer him up "It's our day, don't let anything ruin it for us" he said.

"Let's go meet the others" Mickey said as he started dragging Ian away with him. As they entered the room they saw some of them dancing and the others eating and talking.  
Mickey spotted Mandy on a corner all alone. He knew that Mandy was here just because of Ian, she couldn't handle seeing Lip with someone else, yet at the same time she was here for Ian.

"Wanna dance babe?" Ian asked, but he knew Mickey didn't like to dance.

"You know what..." Mickey looked at Ian's green eyes. "Let's do it" Ian smiles widely as Mickey drags him towards the center of the room.

The both of them put their hands behind each other's lower back and slowly move along with the song's phase. The both of them looked at each other and smiled. It was their moment, their day. The beginning of something big and beautiful on their lives, a new chapter.

"Who would of thought, the two of us married at last" Ian said.

"Definitely didn't saw it coming either" Mickey stated as he grabbed Ian's hand and spins him around making Ian fall on Mickey's arms looking at him in the eyes. "Glad I see it now though, because I wouldn't be able to see it any other way" Mickey smiled at him as they kept dancing to the slow songs that for some reason they felt never ending to Mickey.

"May i have everyones attention?" Mickey and Ian looked to the left to spot Mandy in front of the microphone. They wondered to each other what she was doing.

Mandy moves the left side of her hair behind her ear and took the microphone afterwards. "Today is a quite special for my big brother and my best friend as you can see..." she looked at Mickey and Ian and smiled. "I would never imagine we would all be standing here today to celebrate such a beautiful Chapter in their lives; I remember this one time where Mickey once came from a baseball practice all moody saying 'I fucking hate Ian Gallagher' all because Ian was the one who made the team win that day and him" She looked at Mickey and giggled causing Mickey to flip her off. "I was too young back then to actually know the real reason behind it, but a year later before Ian and I were actually friends I told Mickey a lie about Ian getting out of hand with me and it was right the. when i had finally realized that Mickey was gay and that he liked him. Because right when i told him who it was he got mad and we both know back then you would have never really protected me from anyone big bro" She said.

Mickey cleared his throat and grabbed at Mandy. He knew that what she was saying was true. He did used what Mandy told him as an excuse to see Ian. He used to rob Kash's store just to look at Ian. He wasn't comfortable with himself or with his sexuality back then. It still surprised him how much Ian had brought the best out of him.

"Anyway, the point is... I'm so glad that you are finally happy and married to my best friend and that you two are gonna have the life you two deserve together" Mandy stated as she raised her glass. "Cheers" she said as she walks away from the microphone.

Mickey chuckles "well that was a little awkward don't you think?"

Ian looked down at Mickey and smirked "why was it awkward?" Ian asked "i feel like it was cute from her for sharing that story" He said as he slowly moves his hand lower to Mickey's butt to squeeze it.

Mickey bit his lip "Not now Gallagher" he said as he moves Ian's hand away. "We can get to that later" He smirked at Ian.

"Congratulations son" Frank said as he puts his arms around the both of them. "Now this..." he showed them a bottle of beer "Is what i call the best drink for such a horrendous event" he stated. Ian looked at Frank confused "I'm sorry my son but every wedding is shit... yours was not gonna be the exception" He said with a smile on his face before chugging what was left inside the bottle.

"Really Frank?" Ian said, Frank was annoying him right now and he was sure Mickey was as annoyed as him.  
"What?" He looked at Ian and then at Mickey weirdly "What do you want me to tell you son?" He asked "At the end of the day, everyone that comes to the wedding does it for the cake the food and last and certainly not least since is the most important in my opinion is beer"

Mickey rolled his eyes gently pushed Frank off him and Ian. "Frank fuck off" he said in a calm tone.

"I'm not leaving you two alone because you told me, but because i need another bottle" Frank said "You two can now resume to your homosexual selfs again" he walked away with out waiting to hear their reaction.

"I'm so glad that he's not my my dad" Ian said. Mickey smiled at Ian. The both of them were now standing in front of each other doing nothing.

Mickey looked down at his ring, he liked the rings that Ian had chosen for him more than anything.

"Wait i have to do something really quick just... stay here and watch me" Ian said as he walked towards the microphone.

Mickey kept staring at him, he didn't know what Ian was gonna do or say. He was kind of worried yet excited at the same time to see what Ian was gonna do.

"May i have your attention please?" Ian said as he started talking on the microphone. "Now some of you may or may not know that me and Mickey had been dating for like almost 5 years now. Well I just wanted to say that Mickey has been a great boyfriend and that i still can't believe that we just got married" Ian smiled at him. "He has always made me feel like none has ever done before and i know that might sound a little cheesy but it's the truth, I love that fun sized little thug more than what I am able to put in words or to express" Ian chuckled as he saw the reaction on Mickey's face and then walked back towards him while everyone was clapping.

"I seriously hate you right now Gallagher" Mickey said.

"I'm sure you do" Ian said sarcastically as he wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist and brought him closer. He looked down at Mickey's blue eyes "I wonder if Mandy got pregnant or not" Ian said.

Mickey sighed, he knew how excited Ian was to have a baby even before Mandy told Ian that she could be the surrogate. "It's been almost two weeks Ian, give it time" Mickey stated.

"But she should know by now if she is pregnant or not Mick, I want us to have a family of our own" Ian said.

"I know, but just let her take her time Ian. I'm sure you're gonna do great when the time comes"

"We" Ian said. "We're gonna be parents together so we" Ian smiled.


	5. Guess whose back

Mickey felt in shock after seeing who was at the door. He couldn't believe it, it felt surreal to him. He looked hugged her as tightly as he could. "Where have you been?" He said to her

She hugged him back "it's kind off a long story" she looked behind Mickey to see Ian who had just got there. She let go of Mickey and hugged Ian.

Ian was in shock to see her again after such a long time "Mandy..." Ian said as he hugged back.

She lets go of him and takes a step back. "It's been a while hasn't it"

Ian nodded "Almost five years to be exact" he said.

Mickey was worried he felt confused about why she would show up out of nowhere after such a long time.

"I just couldn't handle seeing Lip with someone else back..." she looked down at her belly.

Mickey and Ian hadn't notice until now her huge belly "wait... so you're..." She nodded.

"Almost 9 months now" She stated as she rubs her belly.

"Whose the father?" Ian asked.

Mandy avoided looking at the two of them she felt bad about carrying the baby. "A guy that i was dating not long ago..." tears started to fall down her cheeks after saying that. "I just didn't know where else to go with out him knowing about it" Mandy started crying.

"Come in, lets talk in the living room" Ian said as he closed the door and supported himself with Mickey to make it towards the living room.

Mickey was happy to see Mandy but he was curious yet worried. "Tell us from the start" He said.

Mandy sat down and dried her tears "He's name if Greg, meet him while I was at work" She stated. "So we started talking and hitting it off, He made me believe that he was the perfect guy... the guy that i was waiting for so long, but it all changed when i got pregnant with this baby... he started swearing at me, screaming at me and hitting me." She said.

Mickey balled his hands into a fist as he heard what she saying while Ian had his eyes widened in shock.

"He wouldn't let me go out to the mall he wouldn't let me go buy groceries and soon enough he didn't let me get out of the house by myself or at all. He would sometimes come home from work and force me to have sex with him a few times. But I couldn't take it anymore... so two days ago I decided to get out from there as fast as I could. I dissolve sleeping pills on his drink and food, once he fell asleep I ran away from there without even packing and here I am..." Mandy said.

Ian felt sad for her. He felt bad for not being able to do anything about it and so did Mickey.

"To be honest with you two, I don't even know how this little boy growing inside me is still alive" She stated "But one things for sure, I'm not gonna let him become a monster like Greg...that's the main reason I ran away from him" she stated. 

Mickey could feel how hard it was for Mandy to speak by the way her voice cracked. "How far along are you?" Mickey asked while he looked down at Mandy's belly.

"Eight Months... But after going through all the things that i went through for eight months it feels like it's been an eternity that i just seemed to not find a way to get out off..." She looked at the two of them and tried to smile a little at the two of them. She was feeling uncomfortable and rather selfish for just talking about herself and what had happened to her. "But enough about me, how are you two?" She asked.

Ian looked at Mickey and then at Mandy "Well, we've been great... It's been quite the challenge I dare say but we've been able to get through most of them" He stated.

Mandy noticed the big picture frame on the wall. "I forgot that you guys have kids, how are them?"

Mickey sighed, for some reason the mere fact of just Mandy mentioning 'kids' made him feel uncomfortable. "They're fine" He said in a defensive tone. He didn't mean to but it came out that way.

"I see" Was all that came out of Mandy's mouth, she had noticed the change in the way Mickey looked at her and how had Mickey's eyes seemed to darkened.

Ian eyed Mickey and glared at him for a moment. "Irina is a good girl despite the fact that she has quite the temper for her age, she might be just four years old but she knows how to throw a fit and when to..." Ian said. "and as for Matthew well, he might be the 'good one' out of the two of them but we really can't sleep too much on him either... he knows how to manipulate things his way and most of the time he'll disobey unless Mickey steps in... he just wont behave when i tell him to, unlike Irina who listens to me but doesn't listen to Mickey" Ian sighed. "But we love them even if they drive us nuts sometimes, Right Babe?" 

Mickey nodded. "I'm gonna go check on Irina and then see if Matthew is sleeping..." He said before he walked away.

"I'm sure they'll behave better as time goes by, their just learning now" Mandy smiled genuinely at Ian.

"So what do you plan on doing now that you're back on the South Side?" Ian asked.

Mandy looked at Ian "Well the first thing i plan on doing is to find a nice apartment around, I stole money and drugs from him before i left plus I also have a nice amount of money that i earned while i was working as you know... but... I guess that's the good part of never forgetting where you come from huh?" She laughed quite sarcastically at her own words. "I tried so hard to get out of here that i ended up coming back"

"It is the good part of it" Ian smiled. "But at least you were smart enough to do it, you took the opportunity when you saw it... and not many people do that or get the chance to" He stated "Perhaps that's why you failed, you tried too hard to get out of here that you ended up sabotaging yourself" Ian said "But it's great that you came back, you have us now"

Mandy giggled "Looking down on me again? I don't think so" she said. "I can do it alone"

"I know you can, but I'm sure we could help you once in a while don't you think?" Ian said

"If you put it that way..." She looked at Mickey who walked back in the room and sat down next to Ian and then rested his head on Ian's shoulder. She wondered what was going on with Mickey and why was he acting that way towards her, but she didn't wanna bother him right now about it so instead she remained quiet.

"Are they okay babe?" Ian asked.

"Irina was asleep on the floor so i tried to pick her up as quietly as i could to not wake her up and then i put her on her bed, then went over to check on Matthew and the fever went down a little bit so i guess he'll be feeling better soon but he's still a little tired so i guess he'll keep sleeping till tomorrow morning I guess" Mickey said.

"Mandy do you have anywhere to stay the night then or not?" Ian asked.

Mandy shakes her head "I was gonna look for a motel or something" She said.

Mickey looked at Ian who was now looking at him and then looked at Mandy "You can stay here tonight if you wan't to, i bet it's gonna be more comfortable than a motel... we have an extra room with a bed" Ian stated. Mickey remained quiet and just closed his eyes while listening as the conversation continued.

"I don't wanna make you guys uncomfortable or a bother" Mandy said.

"You're not a bother so stay for the fucking night you fucking bitch" Mickey said with a smile on his face after saying that , still with his eyes closed.

Mandy smiled "Alright, just because you said so" she said "But as soon as i wake up i'm going to focus on finding an apartment" She stated.

Ian clapped his hands together "Well, I guess that's done then" he said "Any good thing that happened to you through the four and a half years that you've been gone?" Ian asked curiously.

"Well... made some friends from a few party's I went too but... I guess I had to leave them all behind, used to talk to them every day through the phone or whenever they would visit me since you know... I couldn't go anywhere"

"Why?" Ian asked.

"Because... It's obvious that he is gonna reach out through them first before he starts panicking. It's not the first time i tried to escape from him" She paused to take a deep breath "The first time I attempted to I went to stay at my friend's house, first thing he did was go to their houses... eventually he found me and it just made it worse, he made the girl stop talking to me and eventually we lost communication... never saw her again" she said.

"Jesus Christ Mandy, how did you even made it alive those 8 months" Ian said.

"I guess it wasn't really any different from Kenyatta or any other guy that I've ever been with, I knew he was too good for me to be true"

Mickey felt anger at the words that came out her mouth he didn't like Mandy talking so bad about herself. "So how are you gonna call him?" Mickey asked.

"Krystiyan Milkovich" She said.

"That sounds great" Ian stated, he pulled Mickey's cheek.

"Ouch, Motherfucker" Mickey said playfully as he poked Ian by the side.

Mandy yawned "so where is that guest room at?" She asked "I'm really tired right now, carrying a possible 6 or 7 pounds baby around really does take your energy really quickly" she stated.

Ian chuckles "Mickey will show you" he stated.

Mickey raised his eyebrow for a swift second. "Follow me" Mickey said as he got up.

Mandy slowly got up the couch and followed Mickey. She looked at doors on the left as they walked down the hallway. She couldn't help but feel happy about the good life Ian and Mickey have. She just hoped that eventually someone would love her just as much as her brother and her best friend love each other.

"Here it is, just call us or something if you need anything" He said as the both of them made it to the Guest room that was at the very end of the hallway.

Before Mickey could walk away Mandy stopped him. "Are you okay? you don't seem to be really happy to see me again" She said.

Mickey looked at her confused "What the fuck are you talking about Amanda?"

"Come on Mickey, you know damn well that you're so easy to read with things like this" She said. "Just tell me..."

"Are you really back because of what you're going through or are you back for my kids?" Mickey said as he crossed his arms and stood still with a serious look on his face as he looked at Mandy.

Mandy looked at him in shock. "What the fuck Mickey... Why would I do that to you and Ian?" She said "Those are not my kids, they're yours and Ian's... all I did was carry them for almost eight months and that's about it" She stated "They're my Niece and Nephew and that's what they will ever be to me"

"Good" He said, Mickey felt a little bit relieved by Mandy's words. "Well... get some rest then, you must be really tired" He said. "I think Ian and I are going to bed as well" He closed the door behind him after Mandy said good night to him.

Mickey saw Ian throwing himself on bed as Mickey walked in. "I guess someone is really tired" Mickey said with a smile on his face as he closed the door and took his shirt off throwing it to the hamper that was almost full of dirty laundry.

"I'm really tired indeed" Ian said as Mickey got on bed next to him. He then looked at Mickey. "How are you feeling right now babe?"

Mickey stared at the ceiling as he cleared his throat "Well to be completely honest with you I feel better now that I cleared things out with Mandy"

Ian was confused, clear things out? he didn't understood what Mickey meant by that. "What did you had to 'clear things out' with Mandy?" He asked.

Mickey smiled for a slight second before he turned over to face the other side making Ian stare at his back. "Good Night babe" was all that came out of Mickey's mouth before he closed his eyes.

"You're not gonna tell me?" Ian said, he opened his eyes wider in shock as Mickey shakes his head. "Fine, whatever didn't care anyway" He said as he turned the other way to avoid looking at Mickey and closed his eyes. He heard Mickey chuckle which caused Ian to push him off the bed.

"You bitch!" Mickey said while he rubbed his knee as Ian started to laugh. "You trying to injure me or something" Mickey started laughing with him after getting back in bed. "You're so lucky that I'm tired right now" Mickey said.

"That's what you get for not telling me" Ian said.

The both of them soon enough ended up falling asleep.

*The Next Day*

"Mom, mommy, mama..." Matthew kept calling Mickey as he started to poke him on the arm. 

Mickey slowly opened his eyes and yawned "What's wrong baby boy?" Mickey asked as he turned the other way so that he could see Matthew who was staring at him.

"Wheres Daddy and sissy?" Matthew asked.

Mickey noticed that Ian was not in the bed next to him. "I'm not sure son I just woke up..." Mickey said as he ruffled Matthew's hair "Seems like you're feeling a lot better today"Mickey said as he placed his hand on Matthew's forehead to check if still had a fever which luckily he didn't. He looked at the time and then got off the bed. "Go take a bath while I make you something to eat" Mickey said.

"Okay!" Matthew said as he rushed out of the room with both of his arms extended to the sides as if he was a plane.

Mickey walked over to his and Ian bathroom and started to brush his teeth. It was weird for him for Ian to be out this early with Irina until he remembered that Mandy showed up last night. He sighed after he dried his face. As much as he believed his sister he still was feeling a little moody just thinking about Mandy bonding with either one of the twins if not both and then take them away from him and he obviously wouldn't let that happen. He loves his kids just as much as he loves Ian. He couldn't imagine a world without either of them and he didn't want to.

Mickey quickly rushed out of the room as he heard the front door shutting close. He was now worried thinking that Matthew had gotten out of the house "Ma..." he stopped as he saw Ian standing in front of him while carrying Irina.

"Finally got that thing off" Ian said as he sets Irina down. 

"Mom!" Irina said as he hugged Mickey's leg. Mickey smiled as he looked at her and ruffled her hair. "Hey! daddy did my hair today" she said.

"Not sorry about that" Mickey said as he picks Irina up and swings her around causing her to giggle. He then sets her down and then looks at Ian who had confusion on his face. "What?" Mickey asked.

"No love for me Mr. Gallagher?" Ian said with smirk on his face.

Mickey stared at Ian serious "Nop, no love for you today" he said.

"What?" Ian said quite shocked about it "Why?" he asked.

"Because you didn't wake me up or anything, you just went with Irina and Mandy" Mickey said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh come on Mikhailo..." Mickey turned the other way and before he could start walking away Ian grabbed him by the arm. Irina remained quiet as she saw Mandy walking in quietly as she heard what was going down.

"I don't wanna hear it Gallagher" Mickey said.

"I didn't want to wake you up because you were tired and Matthew was still sleeping..." he said "Besides, I wanted to catch up with Mandy... she's my sister in law after all" Mandy felt uncomfortable at the moment. Mickey looked at Ian, he did had a point there. Ian could see that Mickey was being a little dramatic right now which he couldn't help it but find it cute of him. He pulled Mickey closer to him. "My fun-sized thug"

"Fuck you" Mickey said, he was trying not to smile but he couldn't. He finally gave Ian a peek on the lips after make a little dramatic scene for a minute.

"Eww" Matthew said as he walked in. Ian raised an eyebrow at him as he lets go of Mickey after finally getting a kiss from him. Once Matthew noticed the look on Ian face he giggled

Mandy cleared her throat so that Mickey and Ian could listen what she was about to say. "I'm gonna put the food on the table and leave, I saw a small house on sale gonna see if I have enough for it and if I don't there are a few apartments that i saw as well" she said.

"Okay, call us when you find a place then" Ian said.

"By the way brother..." Mickey looks at her "I hope you don't have anything to do tomorrow because i'm taking you somewhere..." she said.

"Where?" Mickey asked.

She smiled "Guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow, but don't worry you're gonna like it" she stated.

"Okay, be careful out there" was all that came out of Mickey's mouth before Mandy left.


End file.
